Come Join The Murder
by Melissa Richards1
Summary: Tara runs away from Chicago to Charming from an abusive boyfriend who is apart of an MC in Chicago who is looking for her which means a help from her childhood friend Happy Lowen. With everything she has to deal with Tara slowly starts falling for Jax Teller the Samcro's president. Jax and Tara Au.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author Notes: Another Jax and Tara story Request from another Reader. Enjoy everyone! Also if anyone has any Jax and Tara Story requests feel free to send them my way!! I'm accepting new story requests._**

Tara quickly packed her bags as fast as she could. After she was able zip up her suit case and after lifting it up onto the bed she could feel a sharp pain in her side but decided to ignore it. Hearing a knock coming from her door Tara sighs deeply as she walked out of the room and straight towards the door.

"Your late."Tara said as she soon she opened the door and walked away from the door and back into her bedroom and walked over to her drawer of her night stand and started to pull out things she's gonna take with her.

Lyla walked in and looked around Tara's room." Sorry I got here as fast as I can. Tara what's going on? Why are you packing up a suit case?" Lyla asked.

"I am leaving Chicago tonight."Tara said walking passed Lyla and towards her closet and pulled down her duffle bag from the top shelf." Can I fit this stuff in the back of your trunk?"Tara asked.

Lyla just shrugged her shoulders."Yeah... I guess you can. Why are you leaving Chicago tonight? Did something happen with you and Josh?" Lyla asked.

"Because I need to get out of here and what makes you think something happened with me and Josh?"Tara asked as she started to stuff things into her duffle bag and avoid looking at Lyla.

"Well for one it's in the middle of the night and your packing cause all of sudden you wanna leave Chicago tonight. Something clearly happened between you two."

Tara just shrugged her shoulders as she zipped up her duffle bag."I have no idea what you're talking about." Tara exhaled deeply as soon as she heard her cell go off. Instead of answering it she just hit the end call button.

"Was that Josh?" Lyla asked as she sat in the chair by Tara's desk.

Does it really matter if it's him or not?"Tara asked as she heard her other phone going off." Don't answer that." Tara warned Lyla as she sighs softly and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Tara?"Lyla asked with concern.

"Yeah?" Tara asked as she sighs softly.

"What happened tonight?" Why do you wanna leave Chicago all of sudden?" Lyla asked again.

"Me and Josh sorta got into it tonight. Nothing major really."Tara said as she walked over to the edge of her bed and groaned painfully as she sat down."Remember that Job offer I got at St.Thomas? The one in Charming?"Tara asked.

"Yeah I remember you talking about it few weeks ago in your office. What about it?" Lyla asked.

"Well I got it and the job starts in a few weeks. I told Josh about it. Well I talked to him two weeks ago about it and we've been arguing about it actually. Arguing so much that it resulted to this." Tara said looking up at Lyla.

"Jesus Christ Tara." Lyla gasps as soon as she saw Tara's very bruise and swollen face and black eye." You should go to the hospital not to Charming right now." Lyla protested.

Tara just shook her head and got up and grabbed her black leather jacket." No if I want to get Charming tonight. I want to get on the road tonight. So please do me a favor and put my bags into your trunk."Tara said as she threw her black leather jacket on and grabbed her helmet.

"Why don't you ride with me?" Lyla offered.

"So you can take me to the hospital? no thanks but I'm gonna ride my Harley to Charming. I need time to myself to think." Tara said picking up her suit case and duffel bag and walked out of her room towards the front door.

After Tara managed to throw her suit case and duffel bag into Lyla's trunk. She winced in pain as she closed the trunk. Tara lean back against the trunk and exhaled deeply.

"Tara are you sure you don't wanna go to the hospital? You could have a broken rib." Lyla said looking over at Tara.

Tara waved her hand and shakes her head. pushing herself off of Lyla's car." No I am fine. Lets just get to Charming."

Walking over to her bike Tara held on to the handle bar and climbed on. Once she put on her helmet and fired up her Harley. Tara kicked back the kickstand up. She then speed away ahead of Lyla down the road.

Lyla sighs softly as she felt Tara isn't telling her everything. But she decided not to say anything right now. After starting the engine of her red SUV she followed Tara down the road towards Charming.

* * *

It must of been at least twelve hours or better since Tara left Chicago. Riding on her Harley with a sharp pain on her side is probably the stupidist thing Tara has ever done. But going to the hospital will mean for Josh and the club to find her. That's the risk she couldn't take.

Passing the Charming welcoming sign Tara found a nearest gas station. Pulling up next to a gas pump. Tara killed the engine and kicked down the kickstand. Taking her helmet off Tara set it on her seat when Lyla pulled up next to her.

"I am gonna get gas. Want anything to eat or drink?" Tara asked as she took out her wallet from her back pocket.

"Just water " Lyla answered as she threw her blonde hair up in an messy bun and leans back against her car.

"I will be back. Watch my bike." Tara said as she walked towards the front door of the little store. Walking in Tara walked over to the back aisle to the cold selection. She pulled out an cold water for Lyla. Tara then decided she needed something stronger. Something that would kill this sharp pain that's been shooting up her side and she has been trying to ignore it. Walking into the liquor aisle. Tara grabbed a small bottle of Captain Morgan's rum which is the most strongest Liquor.

Walking up to the counter Tara set the stuff down and got some cash out from her wallet." Just these two and a twenty on pump number one." Tara said as she set the cash down on the counter."What?"Tara asked as she noticed the clerk standing behind the counter was eyeing her liquor.

"Well isn't it little to early to be drinking?" The clerk asked.

"Who are you the police?"Tara asked as she rolled her eyes and scoffed." Look I had a long night so do me a favor. Ring this stuff up so I can pay for it and be my on my way. I got lot of stuff to do today and not lot of time. So please don't waste anymore of my time."Tara said with an annoying tone.

"Brian just ring this young woman up." An old man standing few feets away from Tara said looking over at the young clerk.

"No problem Chief." Brian grumbled as he rung Tara up and put twenty on Pump one." Have a good day." He said as he gave back Tara her change.

Tara grabbed her bag and just scoffed again and walked away from the counter and past the old man. Walking back towards her bike. Tara handed the bag over to Lyla. Walking over to the pump taking the cap off from her gas cage. Tara started to pump gas into her harley.

Lyla opened the paper bag and the first thing she pulled out was the small bottle of Captain Morgan's." This isn't water."Lyla said as she arches up her brow and looked over at Tara.

" The captain Morgan's is for me. Your water is in there." Tara said as she put the pump up and closed up her gas cage." Come on let's get going and find a hotel so I can get some sleep."Tara said as she placed her helmet back on. Climbing on her harley again and once she fired uup her engine Tara peeled out of the parking lot. Tara just wanted to lay her head on a pillow and fall asleep. She had things to do today which is another reason why she came to Charming. She just hasn't told Lyla yet.

after an warm shower to finally wake Tara up. She got dressed in black jeans along with matching black top. After putting on her bikers boots on she grabbed her leather jacket and slipped it on.

"Where you going?" Lyla asked as she watched Tara walking around the hotel room.

"I am gonna go see a friend." Tara said as she grabbed her keys." I will be back in an hour." She said heading towards the door.

"Wait you don't want me to come?" Lyla asked as she got up and out of bed.

Tara shook her head and opened the door." No just stay here I will be fine." Tara said as she walked out of the door and close it behind her.

About twenty minutes later Tara pulled up in front of an garage called Teller-Winston Automotive. What an interesting name. Tara thought as she stopped at the end of the parking lot. Pulling out the picture of her and Happy when they were kids. While looking at the photo longer then she wanted she jumped a little when she heard a familiar deep voice.

"I still can't believe you still have this damn thing."Happy said as he leans over Tara's shoulder and snatched the photo out of her hand.

"And I still can't believe you actually shaved that bald head of yours." Tara said as she snatched the photo back from his hand and put the photo back into her pocket.

"What you doing here?" Happy asked ignoring Tara's comment.

"What? Can't I come into Charming and see an old friend?" Tara asked as she raised her brow for a moment.

"Not unless you want something which clearly you do want something. Does Josh or Clay know your here in Charming?" Happy asked.

Tara sighs and rolled her eyes and shook her head. Looking down and avoid eye contact with him.

Happy grabbed Tara's chin and lifted her face up so he can get a better look at her."So what to happen to your face?" Happy asked as he kept a tight grip against her chin.

Tara jerk her face from Happy's grasps."Nothing."Got something strong to drink?" Tara asked as she headed up towards the parking lot of the garage.

"Who's the girl?" One of the prospect asked as he stood behind Happy.

"Bring that bike up in the parking lot and have it clean."Happy said as he took Tara's keys out of the igntion and tossed it over to one of the prospects and went to find Tara.

**_Hopefully you guys will like this start of an new story._**


	2. Chapter2

A/N: I was afraid nobody wasn't gonna like this story but with all the postitve reviews I am gonna continue with this story.

When happy catches up to Tara inside the club house. While they both sat at the bar. Happy watched Tara closely as Tara takes few shots of captain Morgan, he gently turns her face to him and made Tara look at him again. " Tara what the hell happened?" Happy asked as he kept a grip on her chin.

Tara breathe shakely as she closed her eyes trying to fight the tears. but the tears started to spring from her eyes." Oh Happy." She said as her voice started to break.

Happy breathe harder and pulled Tara into a tight hug." Come on lets talk." Happy said as he pulled Tara off of the bar stool and takes her to his dorm to talk privately.

Once they disappear the guys in the club house that seen the interaction start ask about Tara. "who is she?"Opie asked as he arched his brow and watched Happy walking down the hall with the strange woman.

"I don't know, she must be someone special" Bobby says as he just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the bar.

"Ay", ain't never seen the Killa comfort any woman" Chibs says as he took a drink of his beer and set the bottle down on the table.

"But she has a nice ass though." Tig says as he smirks."I just hope she ain't his old lady."Tig said with a cheeky grin.

"She's so out of your league Tiggy."Opie said as he slapped his back and chuckled.

"Tig was about to say something when one of the prospects spoke up as he walked back into the clubhouse few moments later.

"She ride a Harley" says the prospect with an amazed look on his face.

"That woman who just left with Happy rides a Harley?"Opie asked as he furrow his brows together.

"Yup. Its parked outside right next to Happy's." The prospect said pointing over to the door of the clubhouse.

"Oh I gotta see this."Tig said with a huge grin on his face and headed out of the clubhouse to check out Tara's Harley. Tig never met a woman who has her own Harley. He has become intriqued with this woman already.

Back in the dorm room Happy set Tara down on the edge of his bed and sat down in a chair in front of him." Okay we are away from a crowd and its just you and me. Wanna explain what happend back in Chicago." Happy said in an serious tone.

Tara sighs softly."Well a few weeks ago I told Josh that I gotten that job at St. Thomas here in Charming. It starts in two weeks. The moment I mention I was leaving Chicago to move here. We been arguing about it. Basically Josh said as long as I was his old lady I wasn't gonna leave. Actually he forbidden to me leave. So last night I told him that I didn't want to be his old lady anymore. If that meant I had to give up my dream of becoming an Neotheral doctor. You know me Happy I wasn't gonna give that up not even now."

'Happy nods his head."I know. That's what made you so different Tara. You never let the life stop you from accomplishing your goals. So What happened last night?" Happy asked.

Tara Scoffed as she stood up and started to walk around Happy's dorm as she crossed her arms over her chest." Well last night Josh came home from a three day run with Clay and few other guys from the club. He noticed I had few suitcases opened on the bed. He started yelling saying he wasn't gonna let me leave and Clay wasn't gonna let me leave. So I flat out told him that he doesn't own me and just because Clay is my step father and took care of me after my mom passed away. He doesn't own me either."

"Then what else Happened?"Happy asked.

"After more arguments I told Josh that I was officially leaving Chicago last night. He didn't like it so my face ended up looking like this."Tara said as she turned around and points to her bruises."But of course it doesn't seem that worst then my side."Tara said as she chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Take off your shirt."Happy Commands.

"What?"Tara asked as she shook her head in confusion.

"You heard me Take off your shirt."Happy said once again as he got up from his chair and walked over to Tara.

"Dude I'm so not gonna take my shirt off in front of you."Tara protested.

"Never called me dude you know I hate it when you call me that. But seriously Tara take off your shirt I need to check out that bruise on your side.

Tara just stood in front of Happy and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest once again as she still refused to take her shirt off of Happy. If it was someone else Tara wouldn't have a problem with it but this is Happy Lowen and Happy is her childhood friend more of a big brother to her.

Hey we could do this the easy way or the hard way. The choice is yours little Girl."Happy said as he was getting annoyed with Tara's attitude right now.

Tara grumbled as she finally pulled her shirt up and off her head."Happy now?" Tara asked.

"Jesus Christ Tara." Happy said as soon as he saw the huge black and blue bruise on Tara's left side. When he reached over and gently presed against it. Tara hissed and flintched against Happy's touch.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital last night?" Happy asked

"Because I couldn't risk them finding me there. "Tara said as she threw her shirt back on.

"So you just decided to ride your bike all the way here from Chicago. With a broken rib?" Happy asked as he raised his voice a little.

Tara just nods her head and walked passed him and sat at the edge of his bed.

"Don't you know thats dangerous and really Stupid?"Happy asked.

"Whatever. You once rode your motorcyle with a far worst injury than mine." Tara pointed out.

"Well I think you should go to St.Thomas get that check out Tara."

Tara shook her head."No." Tara said sternly.

"Tara"-.

"No and that's final. Its just two broken ribs and they will heal. Just have someone patch me up and I will be fine Happy." She said looking away from him.

"Your stubborn you know that?" Happy asked as he stood up and leans down and kissed the top of her head."Just stay here." Happy said walking towards his door.

"There's something else you should see." Tara said as she got up and walked over to Happy she turn her back and lifted her shirt up and showed him another bruise but already faded.

"What the hell? When did that happened?" Happy asked as he was getting angry again.

Tara sicghs softly as she put her shirt down and turn around to face him." Few months ago I caught him with a croweater at the clubhouse. After I beat the shit out of her Josh and I argued about it of course. I said some words and the one who gets kicked hard in the back."

"What did you say?" Happy asked.

Tara just shrugged her shoulder."Don't remember."

Happy just nods his head and walked out the dorm and slammed his door shut and walked out to the main room of the clubhouse.

"Hey the prospect is right she does ride her own Harley and its a sweet ride."Tig whistles under his breathe and walked over to the bar and took a drink of his beer.

Tig and everyone jumped when they heard a loud crash. They all turned around as Happy threw a chair on the ground."Hey Hap what's up?" Tig asked as he smirks."She refused to suck your dick or something?" Tig asked as he snorted.

Happy sends Tig an deathly stare which made Tig throw his hands up in surrender. Happy pulled out a chair and sat down at the table and took a long drink of his beer while he was trying to find the best way to torture this Joshua Prick for putting his hands on Happy's best friend. Of course there's Clay who happens to be Tara's stepfather but he's just a dumb mother fucker who never treated Tara like a daughter but just a property ever since Tara lost her mom at the age of twelve. Tara never knew her real father. Then there's Lyla Happy's ex who he left behind when he moved to Tacoma when he was eighteen when he joined the Nomad Charter to be closed to his mom. Happy started to take a ragged breathe as he waa starting to feel gulity for leaving his best friend and old lady behind all those years ago. Happy quickly shook the thoughts away as he quickly stood up and pushed the chair back hard that scrapped the floor.

"Prospect clean this shit up." Happy barked as he headed back towards his dorm." Chibs I need you to patch her up." He called as he kept walking down the hall.

"Aye." Chibs said as he reached over the bar for the clubs first aid kit and followed Happy towards his dorm.

X

Jax just pulled up in the TW parking lot. Backing his Dyna up Jax noticed an unfamiliar Harley parked right next to Happy's. Once he placed his helmet on his handle bar and walked over to the bike he walked around it as he was checking it out.

Jax pulled out his pack out of cigeratte from his kutte. Placing an cigeratte between his lips and after he lights it with his zippo putting the zippo back in his jean pocket. He took a drag and blew air out as he headed towards the clubhouse.

"Who's bike is that out there?" Jax asked while walking into the clubhouse and over to the bar.

"Some mystery woman that Happy knows."Bobby answered.

"What Mystery Woman?" Jax asked as he looked at his brothers.

"We don't know man. All we know is Happy seems to know her and Chibs is in Happy's dorm patching her up." Tig stated as he shrugged his shoulders.

"She's no mystery woman. She's a friend from my Childhood."Happy spoke up once he walked back out into the main room of the clubhouse with chibs following behind.

"How is she?" Jax asked.

"She's resting right now Happy said." He then looked at his Prez and his brothers. Happy nornally wouldn't ask them for help with anything but this time he is gonna need their help.

"I am gonna need your guys help on this."Happy said.

Jax then nods his head as he sighs deeply." Alright lets take it to the table." He said as he took another drag from his cigeratte and headed towards the chapel with the others following him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I gotta admit. I'm truly amazed on how everyone is loving this story!! Here's another great chapter!!!_**"

What the hell do you mean she's gone?" Clay question scrunching his brows together."Where the hell could have she gone to?" He questioned staring at his V.P.

Josh just shrugged his shoulders."I have no idea but there's one place I could think of. Charming." He said shaking his head."Damn it." He exhaled deeply."I told Tara specifically she was not allowed to leave. When I got home this morning. All her shit was gone."

"And what's in Charming that she can't get here?" Clay asked.

Josh exhaled deeply pinching the bridge of his nose." She got a job offer." He said shaking his head." We gotta go get her back." Josh clenched his Jawline. He looks over at Clay."Tonight."

"What?" Clay asked shaking his head." We got an protection run tonight. We can't just go to Charming and get."-

"I don't give a damn about a run." Josh said cutting Clay off." We are going to Charming and bringing my old lady back home. Get another charter to do the damn protection run." Josh said walking out of the chapel and out the clubhouse.

* * *

Once the doors was shut and everyone sat down. Jax looked straight at Happy leaning back against the chair."Alright brother. You got our full attention. Who's the girl?" Jax asked.

"Her name is Tara Knowles. Me and Tara go way back. We grew up together in Chicago."She's my childhood friend. We both grew up around a club back in Chicago. They call themselves The Little Devils. My old man was the vice-president. The president is Clay Morrow. Tara's stepfather."

"Stepfather?"Bobby asked scrunching his brows together in confusion.

"Tara never knew her real father. About a year after Tara was born. Her mom married Clay became his old lady. Clay is the only father she knew growing up. Tara's mother never once told Tara about her real father. Never mentioned who he was. Not even before she died when Tara was only twelve." Happy stops for a moment to catch a breather.

"When my old man died I was supposed to the next guy to become Vice president. Once I turned eighteen. But I knew Clay. I knew how he ran his own club. Never wanted any part of it. Still don't don't." Happy said darkly.

"How does he run his old club?" Chib asked giving Happy an confused look.

"He just doesn't run guns. He also run heroin for the cartel. Has been for years." Happy explains.

"Okay. But how does that explain why She's here?" Jax question.

"Her old man is also the vice president. Not quite sure when that happened. I am assuming he became vice president after I left for Tacoma. Tara had just recently got a job offer at St. Thomas and of course her and her own man had been arguing about it for awhile now." Happy said shrugging his shoulders.

"She left Chicago last night and came straight here. They don't even know she's here and that's why I am asking you guys to help me protect my friend from this scum bag boyfriend and her asshole Stepfather. I don't always ask for help like this but this is Tara and she's like a little sister to me."

After telling the club about Tara. Everyone including Jax nodded their head in agreement. " Okay we do what we can to help protect her." Jax said when he slammed the gavel down.

Tara walked into the main room of the club after a much needed hot shower when she heard doors of the chapel opening. She then placed her hand out when she saw Happy walking towards her.

"Hey got my keys?" Tara asked.

"Yeah why?" Happy question.

"I need to get back to the hotel and get some sleep that's why." Tara said taking her keys from his pocket of his cut." Thanks happy." She said starting to walking towards the door.

"What the hell are you doing staying at a hotel? Happy asked getting angry at the fact Tara is staying at a shitty hotel.

"Hap. Relax I will be fine. Besides where else am I supposed to go?" Tara asked placing her hand against her hip.

"Tara you can't leave. How the hell am I supposed to protect you?" Happy asked with worry.

"Happy I love you okay? Your my bests friend but I am not your old lady. I can leave when I want to and I can take care of myself."

"You will be safer here Darlin." Tara heard a deep voice when she looked over Happy's shoulder and.found the man with the matching voice.

"And... You are...?" Tara question shaking her head not really caring who he was.

"The name is Jackson Teller. I am the President of this club. You can call me Jax."He said walked up to her. "Listen just stay here for the night. My guys can watch over you and keep you safe.

"I think I will stick to Jackson. But no thanks. I gotta get going. I will call you later Happy." Tara said walking out of the clubhouse towards her bike.

"Did she just give me the brush off?" Jax question watching Tara walking out of his clubhouse.

"Yeah I think she did bro." Opie said chuckling."That woman is totally out of your league." He chuckled again.

"Nah looks like she's gonna be a challenge. A challenge I'm willing to take." Jax said with a smirk.

"Tara. Wait up!" Happy called walking up to her." Why don't you just stay at my place?" Happy asked placing his hand on her handle bar.

"Why so you can watch me twenty four seven? I appreciate it Happy. I really do. But I will be fine I promise." Tara started up her bike when Happy backed away. Tara nods her head and rode out of the lot.

Happy sighs in frustration walking back into the clubhouse. Happy walked up to Juice." I need you to find the hotel Tara is staying." Happy demanded.

"Why?" Juice asked.

"Just do it and stop asking questions." Happy said glaring at Juice for a moment.

"Alright brother I will see what I can find out." Juice said walking down the hall towards his dorm to grab his computer.

"Happy exhaled deeply ran his hand over his bald head."I am going for a ride to clear my head." He said walking out of the clubhouse.

Happy always known Tara was stubborn. Even when they were kids Tara was stubborn as hell and now she's worst. Happy was about to leave when Juice came up to him.

"Here's the name of the hotel Tara is staying at." Juice said handing the paper to Happy.

Happy quickly opened it and nods his head putting the paper in his cut pocket " Thanks. Let the guys know. I will be back in a couple of hours." He said pulling out of the lot into traffic towards Tara's hotel room.

**_I hope you all will enjoy this Chapter!! Happy Reading!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

About twenty minutes later Tara walked into the hotel room, After she closed the door behind her she kicked off her shoes and looks over at Lyla."Taking a deep breathe," Hey Lyla sorry for taking so long to get back, I guess I was gone lot longer then I expected to be," Tara said pulling her back into a pony tail,"Hey are you hungry?" Tara asked walked over to the other bed and sat down and grimince a little when she felt the pain of her side again,"I can order in." Tara offered grabbing her cell,

"Um sure, That's fine, So who was the friend you wanted to go see?" Lyla asked with a curious look on her face,

Tara just shrugged her shoulder as she placed the cell next to her ear." Just a friend,"Was Tara said when she heard another voice on the other end. After She ordered lunch Tara hung up and set her cell on the night stand, She could feel Lyla watching her," What?" Tara asked raising her brow for a second,

"Nothing I was thinking maybe I can move here to Charming with you and see if I can get a nursing job at St,Thomas," Lyla said looking over at Tara and waits what Tara had to say about it,

Tara just nods her head,"Yeah that would be great, I mean there's no point of you going back to Chicago now plus personally I don't wanna be the only girl in this town," Tara chuckled and then shrugged her shoulders." I gotta go to like in a couple of days and meet with the Hospital Administrator. I think her name is Margaret Murphy and I will put in a good word for you," Tara said with a wink,Getting up Tara lifted her arms up and stretched out,

"Lunch should be here in about twenty minutes well now fifteen," She said looking down at her watch," I am gonna jump into the shower," Walking towards the bathroom Tara grabbed her clothes and an towel," The money is on the table," She said when she walked in and closed the door behind her,Closing the bathroom door Tara opened the shower door and started the shower, Waiting for the water to warm up Tara looked herself in the mirror, Slowly placing her hand against her bruise on her face Tara closed for a moment and sighs deeply, Images of Josh beating on her face over and over was burning in her mind, Tara exhaled shaking her head, Puling her shirt off and the rest of her clothes Tara stepped into the warm water,

Happy was riding all over Charming trying to find the hotel Tara was staying, He wasn't too happy that Tara just left the clubhouse just like that,Plus he wasn't done talking to her, Pulling up in front of the hotel Happy killed the engine from his bike, Climbing off Happy set his helmet on his seat, Taking his sunglasses off to take a better look, Happy shook his head in disgust.

Walking upstairs Happy found Tara's room. Raising his hand up he knocked on the door and steps back waiting for Tara to he watched the door opened Happy expected to see Tara standing in front of him, But instead he found Lyla standing there, With his Jawlines clenching he stared at Lyla coldly.

"What you doing here?" He asked

"I am here with Tara," Lyla said looking at Happy for a moment."What are you doing here?" Lyla asked shaking her head as she was confused as hell right now. She then groans and nods her head as she realized something/" Let me guess your the friend who Tara went to see, I thought you were in Tacoma." Lyla said as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at Happy,

"I was but I joined Samcro like a few years ago,"Happy said when he noticed someone else walking up the stairs with a bag of food. He took a step forward and paid the delivery guy grabbing the food out of the guys hands, The guy just backed away and headed back down stairs quickly. Happy just smirks shaking his head walking into the hotel room setting the lunch down on the table." So how long have you known Tara's old man has been beating o her?" Happy asked once Lyla closed the door behind them,

Lyla just shrugged her shoulders," Not that long. Actually I Just found out about it last night when she was in a real rush to get here," Lyla said as she opened the bag and pulled out two containers, Lyla then looked over at the bathroom door before looking at Happy again," Um maybe you should leave before Tara gets out of the shower."Lyla suggested,

Happy then just shrugged his shoulders taking a seat in one of the chair plopping his feet on the table."Nah I think I'll stay here." Happy said flicking his tooth pick around his tongue.

Finishing up her shower Tara could feel tears starting to fall when her mind starting to go back what happened last night. No scratch that more what happened during the last few years. After spending twenty minutes breaking down. Tara got out of the shower and got dressed. After towel drying her hair and brushing it, she walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Lyla is lunch here yet?" Tara asked looking up and then rolled her eyes seeing Happy sitting at the table." What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you I don't need you or anyone's protection." Tara stated crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Happy.

"You are also stubborn. I want you to stay with me at until we take care of this Josh guy." Happy said looking at her and then at Lyla." You too." I can't have my best friend and my old lady stay at this shit hole of an hotel room." He said looking around.

"Tara just shrugged her shoulders." And what if I don't want to stay with you. What if I like staying in this hotel room?" Tara asked looking around." It may be a shit hole but right now it's better than nothing." Tara said with another shrug." Besides it's safer for us to just stay here."

Happy shook his head standing up."I don't have time to argue I'm coming back later to pick you both up." He said leaning forward and gave Tara a kiss on the cheek and Lyla a kiss on the lips."I gotta get back to the clubhouse." He said walking out of the room.

Tara just rolled her eyes and grumbled taking a bite of her sandwich. "If you want to stay with him then be my guess Lyla. But I'm quite fine were I am." Tara said sitting back against the chair.

"I am not going to leave you alone here."Lyla said shaking her head." Besides I don't wanna stay with Happy by myself."

"You would be fine. Besides if I have to I'll just stay at the clubhouse. I would rather stay there then with Happy Lowman." Tara said taking a drink of her ice tea. But of course the clubhouse isn't really where she wants to be at either but it'd be better then staying with Happy or this dumb.

Lyla sighs deeply shaking her head." Happy is right you can be stubborn. I just hope you know what you're doing Tara." Lyla said grabbing her sandwich and taking a bite of it." So what are we doing today?" Lyla asked.

"I was thinking of checking this town out. I kinda wanna see what's so special about Charming." Tara smirks after she finished up her lunch." You up for it?"Tara asked.

" Sure why not? It's better than being stuck in here all day." Lyla said grabbing her keys and cell phone. Tara got up and grabbed her leather jacket and her helmet a long with her Keys following Lyla out the room.

* * *

After Tara got her suit case packed. She heard a knock at the door. Walking over she answered and let Happy in." So I was thinking why don't Lyla just stay with you and I will stay at the clubhouse."Tara said zipping up her duffle bag.

"Don't matter to me as I know you are somewhere safe." Happy said looking around once more." You can stay with Jax." Happy suggested.

"And why would I do that?" Tara asked then shook her head." No I am sure I can sleep on that couch for a couple of nights until I can find something else to stay." Tara said walking past Happy and out the door with her suit cases and duffle bag to throw them in Lyla's trunk.

The ride back to the clubhouse was only about twenty minutes. Parking her bike next to Happy's Tara took off her helmet and walked over to Lyla's trunk and pulled out her bags. Closing the trunk Tara headed towards the clubhouse. Opening the door she looked around and found the couch.

Lyla looked over at Happy once Tara was inside." Do you think Tara will be okay here?"She asked as she couldn't help but worry about Tara.

"Happy just shrugged his shoulders." Tara would-be fine." Come on let's get out of here." He said walking over to his bike and got it started up. After he put on his helmet and heard Lyla's car firing up Happy rode out of the lot with Lyla following behind him.

Walking towards the couch Tara dropped her things and headed towards the bar."Captain Morgan." Tara said taking a seat at the bar. She groans slightly when she heard someone behind her.

"I was kinda hoping you would come back here." Jax said taking a seat next to her." Are you doing okay darling?" He asked as he watched Tara take a drink.

"First of all don't call me darling. As a matter of fact never call me darling. And I am fine. The only reason why I am back here is because I would rather stay here then with Happy. But let's get one thing straight. This is only temporary. I'm only here for a couple of nights then I am getting a place of mine. So don't get to excited."She said finishing up her drink.

"Well why don't you just stay with me in my dorm." Jax suggested when Tara just scoffed and shook her head. She then pointed over at the couch in the corner.

"That's where I am staying cause like I said I'm not gonna stay here for very long." Tara said looking at him for a moment and then poured herself another drink after reaching for the bottle.

"Why are you refusing our help Tara?" Jax question.

"I am not and I do appreciate it and everything but I been taking care of myself since I was twelve and so far I been doing pretty well for myself." Tara said taking a sip of her drink." Besides why would you or anyone else wanna help me?" Tara asked

"Because you are Happy's best friend and he's our brother. Which means if you need his help then your gonna need ours. Now Happy told us what happened between you and your old man last night. But he didn't quite give us the whole story." Jax said looking at her.

"And what you expect me to?" Tara asked with an snorts." Sorry but I don't have to tell you anything cause whatever happened between me and my old man is nobody's business. The only reason why I even told Happy was because he wouldn't let it go and he had no right to tell you or anyone else either." Tara then finished her drink and got up from the bar.

"Now if you don't mind I am tired so I am gonna get some sleep."Tara said walking away from Jax and then over the couch. She then laid down and rolled over to her side and fell asleep.

Jax just chuckled lightly while he just sat at the bar and watched Tara sleep for awhile. After watching her Jax walked over to her and covered her up with a blanket so she wouldn't get cold. Walking back into his dorm and closing the door behind him. Jax fell back against the bed and looked up the ceiling.

Running his hands over his face Jax exhaled deeply as he couldn't stop thinking about Tara and her current situation. Jax pulled off his shirt but kept his sweatpants on and laid down on his stomach. Few seconds later he was passed out.

**_Brand new chapter!!. Hope this chapter _****_was good. Happy Reading everyone!!_** **_and enjoy _**


	5. Chapter 5

After riding for two days. They finally made it to Charming. Pulling into Charming Lights hotel parking lot. Clay turned off his bike backing it up. Putting the kickstand down. Clay rests his hand against his thigh. He scoffed shaking his head looking over at Josh.

"How do you even know if she's here or not?" He asked.

Josh removed his helmet climbing off of his bike." Because this is where she used her credit card last." Josh said walking towards the office with Clay following behind. Josh took off his sunglasses when he walked up to the front desk." Hi, I was wondering if there's a Tara Knowles here?" He asked.

Checking the logbook. The clerk shocked his head."Ms. Knowles checked out a couple of days ago." He said closing up the logbook. Josh sighs and curses under his breath. He pulled out his wallet." Can we get two rooms?" He asked placing Money on the counter. Clay snorts while shaking his head.

"Hey." Clay said which made Josh stop and turns to face him." We got other business to get back to. We don't have time to find her." Josh scoffed shaking his head.

" I am not leaving without Tara." He said walking back towards his bike to grab his things." Besides I thought you and Tara were getting along. With her being her your stepdaughter and all." Josh said walking towards their assign rooms.

"Nah ever since her mom died Tara has been kinda closed off. I think she still blames me for her mother's death." Clay said following Josh inside. Looking around Clay looks over at Josh." You know I'm only doing this for you." He said as he sat down in the chair." You know. You never told me the real reason why Tara left Chicago so quickly."

"What's there to say?" Josh asked with a shrug. Tara left without my permission and now I'm here to take her back with me. Tara is an old lady Clay and she needs to learn as my old lady. She just can't leave when she wants to." Clay just nods his head.

"Well let's just find her. Take her home and get back to business as usual." He said looking over at Josh in an agreement.

* * *

Walking into St. Thomas Tara walked over to the front desk. Placing her sunglasses on the top of her head. She started to clear her throat." Excuse me. Where's Margaret Murphy's office?" Tara asked.

"Her office is up on the second floor." The receptionist answered simply. Tara nods her head thanks and walked over to the elevator. When Tara reached Murphy's office. She opened the door and stuck her head in." Hi, I'm Tara Knowles. We talked last month over the phone." She said extending her hand out to shake Murphy's hand. Murphy nods her head after she shook Tara's hand.

"Please have a seat ." Murphy instructed pointing to the seat that was in front of her desk." So I am sure you're trip to Charming was Just fine?" Murphy asked sitting back down.

Tara nods her head sitting down." Yes, it was thank you." Tara said crossing her legs and resting her hands on her lap. Murphy pulled out the files she had on Tara and set it on her desk.

"I have read your file quite a few times and I have to say. I'm impressed. You have been top of your class and from what I have understood. You were also one of the best top surgeons in your field." Murphy complimented with a small grin.

"Thanks." Tara said with a nod and a smile." I am definitely looking forward to working in this hospital and be one of the best surgeons here." Tara said with a smile.

Murphy nods her head."I am sure you won't have no problem fitting in here. But there's a couple of things that do concern me though." Murphy informed sitting back against her desk.

"Like what exactly?" Tara asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well I also took at your personal profile and it said that you grew up around a Motorcycle Club back in Chicago." Murphy confirmed." It also said that you spent some time in jail once." Murphy said with concern." Now I am not trying to get into your personal business or anything. But I don't want it to affect your job or this hospital." She stated.

Tara shook her head," True I did grow up around a Motorcycle Club growing up and that's because my mom at the time was married to my stepfather who is the president of his club and that jail time was only for two nights, Nothing I am proud of though, Listen I never let the club life interfere with my career and I don't plan on doing it now."

Murphy nods her head once more." Let's hope that doesn't." Pulling out another file from her file drawer she handed it over to Tara."That is a file on your new patient that is coming in tomorrow, Can you start then?"Murphy asked,

Tara grabs the files and placed the folder in her purse and stood up. I will be here." Shaking her hand once more Tara headed towards the door and then remembered something," Oh before I forget." Tara said looking over at her shoulder," I have a friend who was a nurse at the same hospital I worked at, She is very interested in joining your staff as well, So take a look at her file," Tara said with a nod and walked out of her office,

Getting on her bike Tara pulled out her cell and texted Lyla real quick to let her know she will be over at Happy's apartment in ten minutes, She has loads to tell her best friend. After the text was sent Tara strapped on her helmet and fired up her bike, Rode out of the parking lot towards Happy's place, While she was riding through his neighborhood Tara felt confident that she did pretty well in the interview, She was actually excited to meet her new patient tomorrow, Pulling into the apartment building Tara parked her bike next to Lya's car. She noticed Happy's bike wasn't around which meant he was at the clubhouse.

The moment Lyla opened the door Tara walked in and tossed her things on the couch." So the interview went well and I get to meet my first patient tomorrow," Tara beamed when she dropped onto the couch and placed her feet up on the coffee table, Tara looked around," So Happy at the clubhouse?" Tara asked,

Lyla nods her head, yeah, He said he was gonna be there all day and that it was gonna be a late one tonight, I think he said something about going up to Oakland with Jax and Chibs. I think that's what his name is," Lyla said with a shrug," So did you tell Murphy about me?" Lyla asked with a smile,

"Um yeah, she said she will take a look at your files soon."

"So wanna I know, Did you share Jax's bed yet?" Lyla asked with a smirk and wiggled her eyebrows for a moment. Tara groans rolling her eyes."What?" Lyla asked.

"Well first of all wipe that smirk off of your face and don't look at me like that cause for your information I didn't nor would I ever share a bed with Jax Teller. Especially when I am not into him like that. Besides I won't be staying at the clubhouse for very long anyways." Tara said shrugging her shoulders.

"What you mean?"

"Starting tomorrow I was gonna start looking for a place. Hopefully two bedrooms so I can my best friend back." Tara said with a chuckle.

Lyla just nods her head and gave Tara a small smile. Lyla wasn't sure how to tell Tara that she wants to stay with Happy and try to work on their relationship. To give them another try.

XX

Happy and Jax was working on a car in the garage. Taking a break from working on the car Jax lean against the tool box pulling out an pack of cigarettes out from his kutte. After placing one between his lips and passing one to Happy. Once he got it lit and passed his zepo to Happy he started to speak."So how have you known Tara?" He asked.

"All my life. Me and her grew up around a club back home. They call themselves the Little Devils. Her mom was an old lady to the Club's president and my old man was the vice-president."

"Was?"Jax asked shaking his head in confusion.

Happy let out some smoke nodding his head." Tara's mom passed away when she was twelve and my father died when I was seventeen. Him and few guys from the club was in county. He never made it out." Happy said taking another puff from his cigarette.

"Jesus man." Jax said shaking his head."So how long do you think Tara is gonna stick around in Charming?" For the past few days Tara has been sleeping on the clubhouse couch and Jax hasn't had a chance to talk to her since Tara has been avoiding him lately.

"Well from what Tara told me. The main reason she even came to Charming in the first place, was because She got transferred to St.Thomas. Why? Are you thinking you might be interested in her or something?" Happy said with a chuckle.

"I don't know maybe. You gonna be okay with that brother?" Jax asked.

Happy had to think about that for a moment before giving him answer." Tara isn't just my friend from my childhood back home. She's practically my little sister and I am very protective of her and if you truly are interested in Tara not just use her as an crow eater. then I won't stand in the way. But hurt her. You and I will have a problem." Happy said with an nod.

"Don't worry bro. Tara is different I can see it." Jax said with a smirk. Jax had lot of many women before most of them he didn't care much for and some he did. But there's something about Tara that is intrigued and definitely pulling him in. Jax has to get to know her and soon.

**_Thanks for the reviews!! Keep them coming. All my readers are awesome!!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning. Tara groans little rubbing the back of her neck to loosen up her muscle. Tara then rubbed her eyes getting up Tara stretched her arms for a moment before walking towards the bar. Sitting down Tara just nods her head.

"Want some coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks. Cream and Two sugars. " When the cup was set down in front of her Tara reached for it." Thanks." Tara said taking a sip of her coffee that was still warm.

"What you're name?" Tara asked with a small curiosity.

"It's Half-Sac." He said wiping down the bar.

Tara snorts shaking her head." What the hell kind of name is Half-sac?" Tara asked raising her brow.

Half-Sac stepped back and started to unbuckled his belt and undid his pants and let them dropped so Tara could get a good look. Tara leans forward and looked down she just shrugged her shoulders sitting back down.

"How the hell did that happen?" Tara asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"In Irag when I was a marine." He said zipping his jeans back up and hooking the belt back up." You're not scared?" He asked.

"Why? should I be? I've seen a lot worst and having one of your balls cut off ain't nothing. So got a different name?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, it's either Eddie or Kip." He said with a small smile.

Tara nods her head standing up," Well thanks for the coffee Kip," Tara said grabbing her coffee cup and then walked out of the clubhouse, taking a seat at one of the picnic tables Tara took another sip of her coffee. Setting her cup down Tara reached for her pack of cigarettes from her pockets, Placing one between his lips and after lighting it up, Tara set her lighter down leaning back against the chair when she took a deep breath taking a drag from her cigarette,

"Morning Darling," Jax said joining Tara at the picnic table," Did you sleep okay?" He asked taking her cigarette from her to take a drag from it,

Tara just glared at him for a moment," First of all never take my cigarette from me again," She took it back from him flicking the ashes before taking another long drag from it," Second never call me darling I got a name so start using it and to answer your question I slept just fine," Tara said with a nod,

Jax couldn't help but chuckle shaking his head." I will try to remember that next time Tara," He said with a smirk, Jax then looks at Tara seriously leaning forward placing his hands on the picnic table," So are you ready to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Talk about the real reason why you are in Charming?" Jax asked,

" Didn't Happy fill you boys in?" Tara asked taking a drink from her coffee looking out at the lot avoiding Jax's eyes," Later today I am gonna start looking for a place so you boys can have your couch back," Tara said getting up and finished her cigarette, Dropping it to the ground she crushed it with her foot," Mind if I use your shower? I gotta get ready for work."

Jax nods his head," Yeah go ahead Tara,"

Tara nods her head."Thanks." She said walking towards the clubhouse.

"Your gonna have to talk sooner or later," Jax said looking over at her. Tara nods her head looking over her shoulder pulling the door open.

" Yeah, I know. But unfortunately, it won't be today." Tara said then walked into the clubhouse.

* * *

After Margaret Murphy gave Tara the tour of the hospital. Tara sat back against her office chair going through her first patient's files. Newborn only ten weeks early. He has a heart defect and his Stomach hanging out. The name is Abel Teller. Tara's breath suddenly got in her throat when she read the name.

"Jax has a son?" She asked herself. Hearing a knock at her door. Tara closed up the files." It's Open." She said taking a deep breath and rubbing the bridge of her nose. Opening her office door Marget Murphy walked in,

"So you ready to meet your first patient?" Murphy asked with a small smile,

Tara nods her head and grabs the files getting up," Yeah I am ready then I will ever be," Tara said with a chuckle,

"Aare you okay?" Murphy asked with concern,

Tara gave Margret a small smile nodding her head, "Yeah I am fine, just didn't get some sleep last night, Been crashing on a friends couch few nights and I sorta woke up with a slightly stiff neck this morning," Tara said with a shrug and another chuckle," I should get going," Tara said with another nod and walked passed Murphy and out of her office. Sleeping on a couch or any couch wasn't really Tara's idea since she never liked sleeping on any kind of couch. For one they aren't really that comfortable and two they don't leave enough room to move around either,

_"Then next time try sharing Jax' Teller's bed with him," _Tara's inner voice suggested, Tara groans and shook the idea out of her head, Reaching for ICU, Tara was about to open the door when she saw Jax and another man standing over the Incubator looking down, Seeing Jax through the glass window and watching him Tara started to feel every muscle in her body ache for him and her heart started to beat faster, Hell it was beating faster earlier when she was near him this morning, Now it was ten times worst,

"Not now," Tara scold her heart and started to breathe to calm her body, Twisting the door handle Tara opened the door and walked in," Good morning," Tara said professionally." I have been going through his charts and looks like he's doing really good, His Vials are up and he seems to be getting stronger every day," Tara said walking over to the Incubator looking down, Tara gasps lightly as she could feel her heartbeat little faster once more, Abel defiantly has Jax's blue eyes,

"When I can take him home?" Jax asked,

Tara looked up and cleared her throat," I am not sure really but I am thinking in a few days," She said with a nod, Tara then looked back down and smiles lightly, "little guy has been through a lot these past few months but he's a fighter." Tara stepped away from the Incubator," You guys got any questions?" Tara asked,

Both Jax and the man shook their heads no, Tara held the files against her chest and nods her head," Okay you can go to the front desk and set up another appointment," Have a good day gentleman," Tara said quickly getting out of there before her heart bursting out of her chest, Closing the door behind her, Tara started to walk back towards her office when she heard Jax calling out to her,

"Damn it," She said under her breath. Turning around Tara breathe lightly and gave Jax a small smile." What can I do for you Jax?" Tara asked,

Jax walked up closer to Tara which made her heart start to speed up faster and her breath caught in her throat." I was wondering if you need any help looking for a place." He said softly looking down at her.

"Thanks Jax. But I can handle it. Your son is beautiful. He has his father's eyes.", Tara said with a small smile. When she looked up and noticed his deep blue eyes Tara couldn't help but be memorized by them.

"Thanks Tara." Jax said with a chuckle. " But seriously though Tara you don't have to leave the clubhouse yet."

"Thanks but a clubhouse isn't a place I wanna call home." Tara said shaking her head with a chuckle." Listen I gotta get back to my office." I will talk to you later Jax." Tara nods her head once, more turned around and headed back towards her office. Leaning against the wall by her office door Tara had to ease her breathing. The scent of Jax's after shave and hint of Jack Daniels was invading her senses she had to get away.

JT placed his hands on Jax's shoulder." So that's Tara huh?" JT asked his son with a smirk.

"Yeah." Jax said with nod. "That's Tara." Jax couldn't help but smirk when he loved how her name just rolled off of his tongue. It took him everything to hold back and not reach for her and grab to taste her lips. Of course he wants to taste all of her. She's just playing hard to get.

"Come on Son. We should make that appointment." JT said clapped his sons back when they started to walk back towards the front desk. In the meantime Josh hid behind a wall watching everything.

"_Tara ain't going to get away from me that long."_ He said to himself. Walking out of the hospital towards the his bike. Getting on and after strapping his helmet on and started his Harley. Josh speeds out of the lot towards the hotel to fill Clay in and to figure out his next move.


	7. Chapter 7

Pulling up to into the driveway Tara placed the kickstand of her Harley down. Killing the engine and taking her helmet off Tara took a look at the house she was planning on buying. Watching a car pulling up next to her Tara climbs off and sets her helmet on her seat.

"Hi you must be the realtor," Tara said watching a medium height average man getting out of his car with a briefcase in his hand. The realtor walked over to Tara extending his hand out.

"Hello I am Mr. Jones." Tara nods her head shaking his hand."I am Tara Knowles. I called a few hours ago about the house." Tara said letting his hand go.

"Ahh yes. well, Ms. Knowles are you ready to see the house?" Mr. Jones asked. Tara was about to answer when she heard a few familiar harlies coming up. "Perfect," Tara grumbled under her breath.

"Friends of yours?" Mr. Jones asked watching three men pulling up into the driveway.

" Not for long they won't be. Excuse me." Tara said walking over to them." What are you guys doing here?" Tara asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Jax took off his gloves." Happy heard you were gonna come and check this place out. He got the address from his old lady just an hour ago." Tara glanced over at Happy shaking her head.

"Remind me to kill her later."Tara said rolling her eyes. Which deserve a snicker from Chibs that definitely deserved him an killing glance from Happy. The realtor cleared his throat.

"So are you ready?"He asked.

Tara nods her head walking away and headed up the driveway." Yes I am ready." The moment Tara stepped into the front door Tara was already in love with the place. The living room was twice as big then her apartment in Chicago. It also had a fireplace which she never had. Upstairs had two large bedrooms. One she could use as an office. It would have been Lyla's but of course she wanted to stay with Happy. The kitchen had marble floors and it was definitely larger then her last kitchen. Looking out the kitchen window there was a good size pool. This is definitely the place she wanted.

"So where do I sign?"Tara asked with a grin. After the lease was signed, Mr, Jones placed the Lease form back into his briefcase, After closing it up he handed Tara her new key to your place," It's good to do business with Ms. Knowles. I hope you do enjoy your new place, "Taking his briefcase off of the counter when Happy Jax and Chibs walked through the front door,

" Good day gentlemen," Mr, Jones said with a nod and walked out of the front door closing it behind him, Tara walked into the living room and clapped her hands together," So what you guys think?" Tara asked looking around, They all nodded their heads when Jax spoke up," Good job on getting your new place, Tara,"

"How much did it cost you?" Happy asked

"Enough," Tara answered looking around again," Now I need is furniture, I think I saw a furniture store up in Lodi," Tara said taking her cell out and called Lyla since she is the only one she knows who has a car," Hey Lyla I need you to pick me up and take me to Lodii." Tara said once Lyla answered her cell,

"What for?" Lyla asked,

" I need new furniture for my new place that's why." After hanging up she placed her cell back into her back pocket,"Ly;a's on her way,"

* * *

Walking through the furniture store Tara started to browse through the couches when Lyla spoke up." So how do you like the place?"She asked

Tara was still walking around trying to decide which couch she wanted for her living room."I love it. It has everything that I need. Why did you have to tell Happy?" Tara asked.

"You know how Happy is Tara. Ever since you came to Charming Happy just wants to keep you save. They all do especially Jax. Speaking of Jax. When are you gonna officially let him in?"

Tara just shrugged her shoulders."I don't know." She glanced over and watched Jax and Chibs talking with Happy." Honestly I am not sure if I'm ready to let him in. " She then looked over at Lyla." Besides I don't need them to protect me. I can take care of myself and as far I am concerned Josh might not even be in Charming. So they don't have to watch me twenty four hours."Tara turned her attention back to the couch she wanted.

"Come on let's go pay for this stuff so I can get out of here and enjoy my new place." Tara said with a small smirk. After Tara paid for all the furniture she wanted and after the guys loaded the big heavy stuff into the van. Tara jumped on to her harley.

"I 'll meet you all at the house." Kicking starting her harley and after she strapped on her helmet. Tara sped out the lot heading back to Charming. Jax watched Tara riding off when Chibs stood by him.

"So where are you going with that Jackie Boy?" Chibs asked.

"No where. Tara has been avoiding me since I talked to her St. Thomas. But I got plan." Jax said swinging his leg over his Dyna. Placing his helmet on and kick start his Harley. Heading back to Charming.

* * *

After Tara got everything set up and all her furniture set up in each room. Tara walked back into the living room when Juice and the guys worked on setting up her entertainment center." Hey does anyone want Coffee or something?" Tara asked before walking into the kitchen.

"Coffee will be fine Tara." Jax spoke up. Tara nods her head and looked over at Lyla who was sitting on Happy's lap on the couch.

"Hey Lyla dying you think you can pry yourself away from Happy and help me in the kitchen?" Tara asked walking into the kitchen to get the coffee started. "I thought I was gonna have to pull you off of him." Tara said with a smirk grabbing coffee cups she bought.

"You know you should try get close to Jax." Lyla said with a smirk." You know you want to." Tara Scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Lyla you remember that first patient that I had couple of weeks ago?" Lyla nods her head grabbing the creamer fridge." Well that new patient is an two month baby boy and get this. His name is Abel Teller." Tara said pouring coffee in the cups.

"So he's Jax's son?" Tara nods her head." Well what's wrong with that?" Lyla asked with a confused look.

Tara just shrugged her shoulders." Nothing except that when comes to him having a son means he has a wife and if he has a wife. Well that means a problem for me." Tara set the cups in a serving tray and picked up the tray." Don't forget the sugar." Tara said walking back out into the living room.

"Wow guys. It looks great." Tara said looking at the entertainment center." So how much do I owe you for helping?" Tara asked. Jax just shook his head reaching for a cup and pouring sugar into it.

"You don't owe us nothing. But the guys and I was talking and we were thinking maybe we should set up an alarm system."Jax said taking a drink of his coffee.

"What for?" Tara asked shaking her head.

"For your safety Tara." Happy spoke up looking straight at her. Tara glared at her best friend placing her hand on her hip.

"Why do I get the feeling this was your idea. " She snorts shaking her head." Listen I appreciate that you all are looking out for me. I really do but I can take care of myself. I been doing it since I was twelve." Tara sighs softly as she rubbed the bridge of her nose." Why don't you guys just go. I kinda wanna lay down." She said walking upstairs towards her room.

Jax looks over at his brothers." Why don't you guys go back to the clubhouse. I am gonna stay here with Tara." Chibs raised his brow for a moment.

"You sure Jackie?"He asked. Jax nods his head and clapped his hand on Chibs back.

"Yeah we will be fine." When everyone left Jax walked upstairs towards Tara's room. Standing in front of her door. "Tara?" He asked lightly knocking at her door."It's Jax."

Tara looked over at her bedroom and sighs softly." It's Open." Tara leads back against the headboard when her door opened and Jax walked in." You don't have to check up on me Jax." Jax nods his head closing the door behind him.

"I know that."Jax slip off his cut off and place it against the arm of her chair and then took off his shoes."I thought you want some company." He said with a grin and licked his bottom lip.

"Just get in here before I changed my mind." Tara said moving over to make room for Jax. After Jax took off his shirt and his jeans. Leaving his boxers on. Tara could feel the bed starting to dip when Jax leans back against the headboard.

"You been avoiding me lately." Jax said looking over at her." Did I do something wrong?"He asked.

Tara sighs shaking her head her head looking over at him."I haven't been avoiding you Jax and no you did nothing wrong. I just been busy at the hospital and getting this place." she said with a small smile.

Jax reaches over gently taking her wrist and pulls her closer to him which Tara lets him. Tara rest her hand against his chest as she breath softly." This does feel kinda nice." she said admittedly.

Jax gently brush an strand of hair away from her forehead." Yeah it does." He said leaning down and kisses her forehead softly." Tara closed her eyes for a moment feeling his lips against her forehead.

"Don't hurt me." Jax looks down and moves back a little." What?" He asked.

Tara looks up at him." If we start something or if something starts up between us. All you ask is that you don't hurt me. Most importantly don't lie to me either. " She said shaking her head."I can't handle liars Jax."

Jax placed his hand against the side of her neck." If something does happen between us. I can promise that I won't hurt you or lie to you. I just want you to let me in." He said softly.

"You know you shouldn't make promises you can't keep. When I am ready I will let you in Jax. But right now I am just not ready yet." Tara said looking at him for a moment." Just don't push me Jax." she said softly.

Wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer. Jax leans down and kisses her forehead once more." Get some rest babe." He said softly. Tara nods her head a little resting her hand against his chest and fell asleep. Tara wants to let Jax in and get close to him. She's just afraid to since she barely knows him

**_Brand new Chapter!!! They are slowly getting close but Tara is still not ready to let him in. Hope everyone is doing okay and being safe from this whole virus thing. Happy Reading everyone!! Leave Reviews xD._**.


	8. Chapter 8

It's only been a few weeks since Tara moved to Charming. Started working at St. Thomas about a week ago and bought herself a place to live,with the money she saved up in her savings account that her mom started for her since the day was born. Charming is a small town and even though Tara was used to Chicago. She was happy she made the right choice and moved to Charming.

After Tara was done with her patient and after she was done writing down in her charts. Heading out of the examination room walking down the hall towards her office Tara felt her cell going off."What now?" She muttered to herself rolling her eyes. Lyla has been calling her all day bugging Tara about going to some Samcro party that Tara really doesn't wanna go.

"If you're calling again about the damn party. Don't waste your time cause I'm not going."Tara said once she answered her cell.

"I don't know about some party but I am glad I finally got a hold of you." Tara stopped her tracks and completely froze. She could feel her breath get caught in her throat and could feel chills going through her body not to mention her skin starting to crawl.

" How the hell did you get this number?"She asked in a low tone to make sure nobody wasn't listening

" Listen Clay and I are in Charming for a protection run and we are staying at a hotel for the night," Josh said. Tara placed her hand up against the wall trying to hold herself up.

"You guys are in Charming?" Tara asked in a shuttered breath.

"Yeah, but we are leaving tomorrow morning."

"Well have a nice trip back," Tara commented before hanging up before Josh could say anymore. Walking into her office Tara quickly closed and locked her office door. Walking straight to her desk Tara sat down in her chair and call Lyla.

"So you changed your mind?" Lyla asked once she answered.

"No, I haven't. But that's not why I called. Where are you right now?"

"At the clubhouse. Why what's up?"

"Is Happy with you?"

No, he went up to Oakland with Chibs and Opie."

"What about Jax?"

" He's at the hospital visiting his son remember?" Lyla asked

"Shit. I totally forgot he was here with Abel. Who's with you right now at the clubhouse right now?"

"Juice is why? Tara, what's going on?" Lyla asked in a concerned tone. " You're sounding kinda weird." Are you okay?"

" Put him on the phone. I need him to do me a favor."

"But-"

"Lyla just please give Juice the phone," Tara said pinching the bridge of her nose and tried to calm her breathing.

" Hey, Tara what's up?" Juice asked the moment he was on the phone.

" I need you to do me a favor Juice and Happy not even Jax can't know about this. Can you do that?" Tara asked.

" I don't know Tara, I mean they will see right through me especially Happy and if he finds out that I was hiding something like this from him, He is gonna kill me for not telling him, So are you sure you want to keep something like this from them?" Juice asked while turning on his laptop,

" I will handle Happy and as far I am concern Jax doesn't need to know cause this doesn't concern him, I need you to track down two guys. Their names are Josh Kohn and Clay Morrow. They are in Charming and I need to know how long they have been in Town, Can you just track them down for me and get back to me once you find out?" Tara asked

"Yeah, of course, It will take about an hour or two but I should have the information you need. Who are these men and why are they in Charming?" Juice asked

" Thanks, Juice." She said ignoring his question and hangs up quickly. Tossing her cell on her desk Tara deeply sighs as she ran her fingers through her hair and leans back against her chair, She breathes deeply as she closed her eyes for a moment, Tara knows she has to do something about Josh and Clay fast, She also knows with them here could be dangerous. She hates keeping this from Happy and from Jax but then again she barely knows Jax and she isn't sure if she really wants to, Tara just wants to handle this situation on her own without anyone's help.

* * *

"Hey Juice what you got there man?" Happy asked the moment he walked back into the clubhouse With Chibs and Opie, Juice just closed up his laptop computer and quickly folded up the piece of paper before they had a chance to see it, He froze for a moment as he wasn't sure how to answer that question without Happy wanting to kill him,

"I uh..."

" He was looking up something for me," Lyla quickly answered when she took the paper from Juice and placed the paper in her back pocket, She walked up to Happy and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek," I gotta get home and get ready for the party," Lyla said quickly walking out of the clubhouse towards her car, Lyla was about to open her car door when she heard Happy walking over to her,

" Hey what was Juice looking up for you?" Happy asked walking up to Lyla,

Lyla just shook her head," Nothing really I just needed to know where I can go shop for a new outfit tonight. Are you picking me up tonight?" Lyla asked placing her hands up against his chest and looks up at him,

" Yeah I got some shit to handle here but I should pick you up around eight tonight and then we will go pick up Tara on our way here, You did tell her about the party didn't you?" Happy asked bringing his brows together for a moment,

" um Yeah I told her about it," Lyla said nodding her head while scratching her forehead for a moment,

"What's the problem?"

" Problem is that she is not coming,"

" What?"

" Yeah, Tara doesn't want to come to a Samcro Party," Lyla said with a shrug.

" Well try again, Tara doesn't need to be alone right now, She may have her own place but she still needs to be close. So its really important for her to be here tonight," Happy said looking down at her.

Lya sighs softly nodding her head," Alright I will talk to her but you do know she's gonna kill you right? Tara doesn't like it when you try to treat like a kid Happy," Lyla said firmly.

" Well, she needs to stop being so fucking stubborn and realized she is gonna need us when this shit with Kohn goes down, Cause when they do show up I am gonna be right there to kill them both."

" Hap you can't kill Josh. He is the vice president"

" Do you really think I give a shit about that?"

" No of course not. I gotta go, I will see you tonight," Lyla said leaning up and brushes her lips against Happy's before she got into her car, She pulled and drover out of the lot when Jax pulled in, After parking his bike next Opie's and getting off, Jax placed his helmet on his handlebar, Walking over to Happy as he placed a cigarette between his lips.

" Where's she going?" He asked when he lights up his cigarette,

" to shop for a new outfit or some shit like that," Happy said looking over at Jax, So I told Laroy that his next shipment should be coming sometime next week," Happy said when they headed towards the clubhouse, Jax nods his head taking a drag from his cigarette,

" Cool, So what Tara is she coming tonight?"

" Yeah Lyla is working on it, But Tara will be here tonight bro," Happy said with a nod as he walked through the clubhouse with Jax following behind, Jax barely talked to Tara let alone seen her since they shared her bed a few weeks ago, Jax has been trying to call her ever since then but Tara still refused to talk to him unless it was about Abel, Other than that Tara still refuses to talk to Jax and he doesn't know why, But tonight he is gonna get his answer one way or the other,


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting at the bar in the clubhouse with a drink in her hand watching everything happening in front of her. Tara has been around club parties so many times before. But it was nothing like this. At least the women who hang around at the clubhouse back home actually have clothes that actually fits them. Tara looked over and noticed Jax was sitting on the couch in the far corner by himself. She couldn't help but smile knowing he's sitting there by himself. At least, for now, she doesn't have to pull some skank off him and beat her with a cue stick.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Lyla asked breaking Tara's thoughts.

Tara took a drink of her Captain Morgan's as she set her glass down." I will when I'm ready too. You didn't tell Happy about what's going on? Did you?"

Lyla shook her head." No. But he is getting suspicious though. He's been going through my purse and my car looking for that piece of paper though." Lyla then leans forward." Maybe you should talk to Jax about this. Who knows maybe he can help." She suggested softly.

"What?! No! Look like I already told you before. I will handle Josh and Clay on my own. I don't need Jax or Happy's help and I sure as hell don't need Samcro to handle my shit. So can we just drop it?" Tara asked.

Lyla nods her head." Yeah."

"Thank you." She got up and grabbed her drink."I need some air." Tara said walking passed Lyla and out of the clubhouse. Walking over to the picnic table Tara took a seat on the table when she pulled out her pack of cigarettes out of her jeans. She got done finishing lighting it up when she watched Jax walking towards her.

"Hey, Tara. Having fun?" He asked taking a seat next to her on the table."

Tara nods her head taking a drag from her cigarette." Yeah, I guess." She said with a small smile." Did Lyla sent you out here?" She asked with another smile before taking a drink of her Captain Morgan's.

Jax chuckled shaking his head." No, I was watching you leave and decided to come out and see how you're doing. You doing okay?" He asked with concern.

Tara nods her head once more."I am fine Jax. Just got a lot on my mind that's all she said with a shrug.

"Like what?"

Tara than shrugged her shoulders once again." Work some of my patients and most of all you."She said looking at him. Which is true ever since Jax stayed in her bed that night all Tara could think about was his arms wrapped around her and the feel of his touch. She couldn't stop thinking how badly she wants it again but her mind keeps telling her to pull back. Just to avoid him and that's exactly what she's been doing these past few weeks.

Jax nods his head and then jumps off the table. He turns to face her and held his hand out to her." Come with me. Take a ride with me." He said with a small smirk.

"What about the party?"She asked as she jumped off the table and flicks her cigarette butt across the lot before taking his hand into hers. The feel of his hand against hers sent chills down her spine. Making her to crave him more. Tara can't deny the feeling she was starting to have for him but for some reason, Tara isn't sure if this life is even for her anymore, as a matter of fact, she's not sure if Tara wants to be an old lady anymore, But of course, she can't tell Jax yet,

"These things kinda get boring real quick," Jax said pulling Tara across the lot towards his bike. They were suddenly stopped when a croweater walked into their path. Tara glanced over at Jax for a moment. Jax looks down at Tara before responding to the croweater.

"What do you want Kiki?" Tara and I were just about to leave." He said not taking his eyes off of Tara which was making her heart beat faster and her inner thighs burning for him.

" I was just gonna find you and I was kinda hoping that I can suck your dick for a few hours." She said stepping closer and ran her index finger down his chest." Remember how it felt before?" She asked with a smirk." Come on Jax let's go back into your dorm and let me make you feel again."

Tara couldn't help but snort with an eye roll." Desperate much?"

"What?" Kiki asked glaring at Tara.

"Well, it seems like you're in desperate need of wrapping your mouth on a dick tonight. So why don't you go find another member to wrap your mouth on. I'm pretty sure there's a clubhouse full of horny men who would love to have their dicks suck. Jax and I were just leaving." Tara said walking away and pulling him they approached Jax's Dyna, Tara looked across the lot when she watched Kiki walking into the clubhouse, Tara couldn't help but snicker as she looked up and noticed the look on Jax's face,

" What? Disappointed?" Tara asked with a smirk,

Jax shook his head as he snorts a little," No I was just wondering what the hell was that all about?"

Tara just shrugged her shoulders when she grabbed her helmet from her Harley," Well I had two choices, It was either tell her that or grab her by her fake weave and literally drag her face over the pavement," She said with another smirk and so I chose the first choice, Besides I have dealt with croweaters like her before back in Chicago," That was the main reason why Tara never liked going to the clubhouse parties cause every time she did, She always end up dealing with croweaters like Kiki.

Jax smirks as threw his leg over his Dyna and sat down," Well looks like you handle yourself pretty well darling," He said as he winks at her which caused her to roll her eyes and scoffed lightly, Tara held onto his shoulders as she also climbed up behind him, Tara Scoots closer to him and wraps her arms around his waist from behind, Tara leans forward and rest her head against his back which made her heart start to beat little faster, she couldn't help but smile little, Feeling the vibration of his Dyna between her legs when Jax got his Dyna started, Tara gently bit her bottom lips as she enjoys the feel of her hands on her arms around his waist,

Jax ould fee; the blood rushing down towards his dick that has now gotten harden and started to twitch the moment he felt Tara's chest and body pressing against his back, The feel of her arms and hands around his waist has got him even harder, God Jax wants so badly to bury himself in her, He's been wanting to do it ever since that night but Jax knows Tara is different than every other woman he has ever met, He just wishes Tara would open up to him

After pushing the kickstand up Jax pulled out of the lot and started to drive down the streets of Charming,

* * *

Just as they drove passed the Charming sign Tara started to wonder where the hell was Jax was planning on taking her, Tara hasn't really been out of Charming since moved to Charming a month ago, Of course, she went up to Lodi, But that was only because she had to get some furniture for her new place but other than that Charming was the only place she was familiar with,

About twenty minutes later Jax pulls up in front of the cabin. Turning off of the engine and placing the kickstand back down. Tara climbed off of the Dyna as she unstrapped her helmet and placed it on his handlebar she placed her hands in her back pockets when she took look around then looked back at the cabin," You own this place?" Tara asked as she looks back at him.

Jax snorts with a smirk," Hardly, It's the club's cabin, Sometimes we all come up here to handle club business but most times we come up here to unwind before going back to Charming after a run," Jax slowly wraps his arm around Tara's waist and pulls her closer to his side, This would totally irritate Tara but being this close to Jax and the feel of his hand on her waist felt good." Come on let's go inside," He said softly,

The moment Tara stepped into the cabin Tara took a look around, It wasn't what she has expected it was a little small but it was also cozy and it had a warm feeling as well, Tara took off her jacket and hangs it up on the hook by the door. Tara than made her way towards the couch as she took a look around the room," So why did you bring me up here?" She asked as she sat down,

Jax shrugged his shoulder as he sat down next to her on the couch." No reason, I just thought maybe we get away from the noise and everything else that was happening back at the clubhouse," He said with a grin." Besides I thought this would be the perfect time to get to know you better," Jax said reaching over and gently brush a strand of hair of out her eyes and away from her face," So when are you gonna let me in?" He asked/

" I thought I did when you share my bed that night." She quipped when she smirks a little,

" Come on babe talk to me, What really made you want to move to Charming so quickly?" He asked looking at her moment,

Tara sighs softly as she got up and started to walk back and forth on the living room floor, Tara was hoping that Jax wasn't gonna ask that question actually she was hoping she could avoid it altogether. Tara stops for a moment as she looked back over at Jax," Remember when Happy told you that my old man is the Vice President of the Little Devils and that he hurt me a few times?" Tara asked,

Jax sat up straight and nods his head," Yeah mention that you came into the clubhouse that day with a couple of broken ribs and a very bruised face, Happy also mention that your old man has been doing that for quite a while," Jax said in a serious tone. Tara nods as she walked back over to the couch and sat back down next to him,

" That was part of the reason,"

" What do you mean?" Jax asked shaking his head in confusion." I thought getting that job at ST, Thomas was also the party of the reason why you moved to Charming?

Tara nods her head," Yeah that was also the reason why I came to Charming was because of the job, But Josh wasn't the only person I had to get away from though, I had to get away from my Stepfather too," Tara said bitterly, Just the mention of her stepfather sent chills down her spine and not in a good way either,

" Who's your stepfather?"

Tara chuckles bitterly." That would be Clay Morrow the president of Little Devils, Him, and my mom got married when I was only a few months old, My mom moved to Chicago when she was pregnant with me, She hooked up with Clay became his old lady and a few months later after she gave birth to me she married him, We got along for the most part of my childhood but after my mom died when I was eleven me and Clay never got along,"

" What about your real father?"

Tara just shook her head and shrugs her shoulders/" Never met him and mom never talked about him either, So I never asked, So Clay was the only father I knew growing up, My mom loved being Clay's, old lady. She worshipped Clay and the club basically she did everything for them, I remember growing up my mom would always tell me how important is to be an old lady to a member of the club and how important it was to stand by their side and to always protect the club at all cost, But what did she tell me was that it was gonna get her killed," She said with a little anger in her tone,

"What you talking about?"

"About six months before she was killed Clay got the club into something more than gun running. He got the club into dealing drugs as well. More likely selling them. Clay and my mom fought about it constantly. The day she died Clay pulls up in front of the school and told me my mom was shot in the back of the head and was killed instantly."

"Jesus Christ." Jax said shaking his head." So what does that have to do with Josh?" Jax question.

"I started dating Josh when I was seventeen. I introduced him to Clay and the club which was a bad idea obviously. After Happy moved to Tacoma just after his old man died from prison. Josh talked to Clay into letting him becoming the next VP. Which I was against cause I didn't want to be an old lady in the first place especially after what happened to my mother. But of course I didn't have a choice either. " She said harshly.

" So you left because you wanted out?" Jax asked.

Tara nods her head." Yeah and that the moment Josh put that patch on.He got controlling and abusive. I couldn't go anywhere without him following me most times he would have a patch on me. Of course I try to talk to Clay about it but he told me just to deal with it. So I did until a month ago."

"What about now?"

Tara sighs softly shaking her head." Honestly Jax. I don't know. I mean I do like you there's no denying that. But to be honest I'm not sure if I want this life again or even ready for it and I am not sure if I'm ready to be your old lady either." Hearing herself saying it was painful enough.

Jax reaches out for her wrist and pulls her closer to him. Jax leans down and kisses the top of her head." Tara you don't have to do anything you don't wanna do. I just enjoy being with you." He said rubbing her back softly.

Tara nods her head."I enjoy being with you too Jax."She said as she reaches up and gently stroke his beard with her index finger. Without thinking Tara leans up and kisses softly.

Feeling her lips against hers Jax grabbed Tara by the waist pulling her on to his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer as he deepens the kiss more. He slowly run his tongue against her bottom lip asking for an entrance which Tara granted. Tara groans softly against his lips the moment she felt his tongue against hers. The taste of weed and beer was filling her nostrils. It was intoxicating.

Tara pressed her hands against his chest and lightly pushed him back as she pulls back to catch her breathe." Okay as much I am enjoying this and trust me I am. But before we let anything go further. I think it's best we take things slow."

"Well, how slow do you wanna get?" He asked as he smirks slightly.

Tara chuckled." Come on Jax you know what I mean. I just need little more time to think things through until we actually start something." She said looking at him. "It's best if we don't rush into things just yet."

Jax nods his head leaning down and pressed his lips against her forehead." I can live with that. So ready to head back?" He asked.

Tara nods her head." Yeah we should probably head back. Before Happy and Lyla sends for a search team." She said with a giggle as she got up from his lap. She than laugh when she heard him groan.

Strapping her helmet back on and climb back of his bike. Once again wrapping her arms around his waist holding on to him tightly the moment Jax drove them back to Charming.

**_Here's a new chapter xD. Enjoy and Happy Reading everyone!!!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up Tara turns her head reaching out feeling her hand against the empty part of her bed, Opening her eyes Tara sighs softly as she realized Jax wasn't really there and why would he be? It's not like Tara even asked him to stay when he followed her home last night, Tara exhales deeply running her fingers through her hair as she sat up, swinging her legs over and placing her feet on the ground Tara looked out the window for a moment, Walking over to the window Tara reaches up and pulls back the curtains Tara suddenly jumps and gasps as she saw Josh's reflection in the window, Tara quickly turns around but there was nobody in the room but her, Tara closed her eyes and tried to get her breath under control, Tara took a deep breath she shook her head as she made her way towards her closet, Grabbing her scrubs and a top, Tara walked over to her dresser pulling out the top drawer Tara grabbed a red bra and a red thong to match, Closing the drawer Tara walked out of her room towards the bathroom to take a shower before work,

Walking downstairs after a very needed hot shower Tara walked into the kitchen and over to the coffee pot and started to make coffee Suddenly there was a knock at her back door, Tara wasn't really expecting anyone right now and definitely not at seven in the morning. Tara reaches over opens the drawer and pulled out the gun she kept in there, Walking over to the back door with the gun in her hand by her side, Tara peeked out of the small curtain and noticed Happy was standing out of her door, Tara sighs in relief and quickly put the gun back in the drawer, Walking back to the door Tara reached for the doorknob and opens it up,

" Well, this is an unexpected visit," Tara moved to the side and let Happy in," What brings you here at seven in the morning?" Tara asked as she closed the door behind them and walked over to the coffee pot and pulled out two coffee cups,

" I have been kinda worried about you," Happy said taking a seat at her kitchen table," Is everything okay Tara?" He asked

" Yeah, everything is fine Happy, I just been busy with work lately," Tara walked over to the table and set his cup in front of him and sat across from him, taking a sip of her coffee she set the cup down as she looks over at him," Did Jax send you?"

Happy shook his head while he takes a drink of his coffee," No this is just a personal visit, Between dealing with the club business and of course Lyla, I feel like I haven't had the chance to see my best friend," Happy said with a small grin." But I did want to let you know that some of the guys including myself and Jax are gonna be out of town on business for a few days, I just wanted to make sure you will be fine."

Tara waves her hand and shook her head," Oh, of course, I will be fine. I mean I will most likely be at the hospital or here at home," Tara said with a shrug and took another drink of her coffee,

" What about the clubhouse?"

Tara shrugged her shoulders once more getting up from the table and walked over to her sink," Maybe but with my hectic work schedule I would rather just stay home," Tara said as she set her cup down into the sink after she rinsed it out," As much I love these visits Hap, I gotta finish getting ready for work,"

" I am gonna have Juice hook you up with a security system and some cameras around your house/ I can have him hook them up them today if you want,"

" Why?" Tara asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Mostly for your safely just incase unwanted intruders tries to come in,"

Tara shrugged her shoulders," Yeah that's fine, Um I gotta go. If you see Jax later, Do me a favor and remind him that Abel is getting out of the toaster so he would be able to hold him for the first time in a couple of months." Tara said grabbing her bag and her helmet," Oh one more thing. If you guys are actually planning on installing cameras in my house, Make sure you clean up your mess." Tara waved Happy by and walked out of the back door,

Walking towards her Harley Tara quickly stopped when she noticed some purple flower pedals was covering her seat and some laid by her wheels, Tara started to look around but didn't see anyone but she already knew he was there, Tara looked back at her door for a moment as she started to wonder if she should go back inside and tell Happy, But decided against it, Brushing the pedals from her seat, Tara strapped her helmet on and swung her leg over, Once she kicked started her Harley, Tara speeds out of the driveway towards St, Thomas,

* * *

" Hey, Tara are you sure your okay?"

Tara was looking through Abel's charts when she nods her head and looked up from it," Yeah I am fine Jax," Tara said with a smile, Setting the chart down Tara lean back against the wall as she watched Jax with Abel," He should be able to go home tomorrow or at least the next day, Um Can I ask you something?" Tara asked as she walked over to them and looks down at Abel. Tara started to get a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest as she kept looking down at him,

" Anything babe?"

Tara then looks up at Jax for a moment." Where's Abel's mom? What happened to her?"

Jax looks down at Abel for a moment and exhaled deeply," She left a few days after he was born and went into rehab," Laying Abel down Jax placed his hands in his pockets," I reached out to her a few times but she hasn't been returning any of my calls," Jax then shrugged his shoulders," But I am not gonna waste my time worrying about it though, Wendy and I were never right and the only good thing that came out of it was him," Jax said looking down at Abel for a moment,

Tara walks over to Jax and reaches out and grabs his hand, She tugs on it to get his attention," Hey everything okay?" She asked softly.

Jax nods his head leaning down and kisses her softly and rested his forehead against hers," I wish I didn't have to leave," He said softly." Are you gonna be okay without me?" He asked with a smile,

Tara nods her head reaching up and massage her fingertips against his beard," Jax I will be fine and now that Happy had Juice hook me up with Security system and cameras, I am more than okay, Plus I do keep a couple of handguns,"

Jax placed both hands against both sides of her neck and tilt her head up," So I guess I got nothing to worry about then." He chuckles under his breath, Pulling her face closer and kisses her softly at first, He moves his hands down and grabs her waist and grips it tightly pulling Tara closer to him, Jax groans against her lips as he deepens the kiss and pushes her up against the wall, He smirks against her lips and pulls on her bottom lip,

" There's more where that came from and trust me, babe..." Jax stops for a moment leaning down and nibbles on her earlobe which deserved him a softy moan. He chuckles once more kissing her earlobe lightly, Moving up and whispers against her ear, "There will be more when I get back," He kisses her once more. Pulling away Jax looks down at Abel for a moment and then left the room,

Tara just stood there catching her breath. Waiting for her heart rate to go back to normal Tara walked over to Abel and looks down," Your dad is crazy," Tara said with a smile and placed her hand gently on Abel," I will check back on you a little later," Grabbing the chart Tara walked out of the room, Closing the door she heads back towards her office,

Opening her office door Tara walked in and noticed Josh was sitting on her couch, Tara sighs deeply closing the door behind her, Tara crossed her arms over her chest," How did you get in here?"

" Doesn't matter now, All that matter is that I came to get you and we are leaving this town today,"

Tara snorts and shook her head," I am not going anywhere," Tara walked over to her desk and set her purse down." Come near my house, My work or me ever again, I will kill you, Now get the hell out of my office Josh, I don't want you here and there's no way in hell I am gonna back to Chicago," Tara quickly pulled out her gun when Josh tried to get closer to her,

Josh threw his hands up and backs up." Come on Tara, You wouldn't really shoot me now would you?"

: Actually yeah I would Josh, If you don't get out of here and out of Charming yeah I would shoot you," Tara placed her finger on the trigger, She pulled back the safety lock wit her thumb, She then pressed on the trigger and shot passed Josh who just jumped," Next time I won't miss, Now get the hell out of my office unless you want the next one in your head and you end up bleeding all over my office floor,"

Josh just backed up and walks over to her door, With his hand on her doorknob, Opening the door Josh looked back over Tara," I am leaving Charming tonight and I will be back to take you home, Your my old lady Tara and I am not leaving without you." With that, Josh walked out of her office and closed the door behind him,

Tara could feel her whole body starting to shake along with her hand as she sat down and slowly set her gun down on her desk, Tara closed her eyes for a moment as she getting her breathing in under control, a Few seconds later Tara pulled her cell out and called Lyla,


	11. Chapter 11

" You could have blown his head off."

Tara just shrugged her shoulders."I could have. But I didn't." Tara said as she takes a drink of her wine. Tara had just told Lyla that Josh came into her office uninvited trying to make Tara leave Charming with him and that was only a few days ago. Just yesterday Tara went to the hotel were Josh was staying and learn he already checked out the morning before. Which could only mean one thing Either Josh and Clay went back to Chicago or they are still lurking around Charming.

"Don't you think you should tell the guys?"

"Who? Jax and Happy?"

"Well yeah."

Tara shook her head setting her glass down on her kitchen table." There's nothing to tell. As far as I know, Josh is back in Chicago. But I don't want to talk about Josh anymore. Let's talk about our little trip we are taking this weekend."I said with a raised brow and a smirk.

Lyla nods her head as she took a drink of her glass wine." So where are we going this weekend?"

" Las Vegas," Tara said getting up from her seat walking over to the counter. Pulling the brochures out of her purse." They have casinos and the best rooms." Tara threw the brochures on the table so Lyla could check them out.

Lyla beams with excitement as she picked up the brochures and started to look through them."I always wanted to go there and play in the Casinos. Do you think the guys will let us go?" Lyla asked while still looking through the brochures.

Tara looked at Lyla for a moment before she just busted out laughing." Please telling me joking?" Tara asked as she stifled with a giggle.

"What?"

" You and I are both grown woman and we don't need a guys permission to go to Las Vegas especially if they are Jax and Happy. But if you think you should ask Happy then be my guest. I will be in Las Vegas this weekend doubling up my money." Tara said with a smirk.

" Speaking of Jax when are you gonna jump his bones yet?" It's been over a month, Tara." Lyla said looking over at Tara for a moment.

"Actually been two months but who's counting?" Tara asked with a smirk." Besides, I am taking time with this one and when I am ready. it will happen just not yet. So you coming to Vegas with me or are you gonna ask Happy for his permission?"

"Well I am his old lady," Lyla said with a shrugged.

"Yes, you are but doesn't mean he can control you. I love Happy as a brother and he's my best friend. But that doesn't mean he can control women. So the way I see it. You don't need his permission for anything."

" Don't need my permission for what?" Happy asked when he walked into Tara's kitchen with Jax following behind,

Tara just rolled her eyes," Do you have to walk in here like you own the place?" Tara asked crossing her arms over her chest." If you haven't noticed me and Lyla was having a conversation before you two decided to walk in unannounced, So what do you, boys need?" Tara asked when Jax sat down across from them and Happy sat down next to Lyla,

" We heard you shot up your office at the hospital," Jax said raising his brow for a moment,

Tara just shrugged her shoulder and finished her wine," I have no idea what you are talking about," Tara said as she set her glass down," I don't even use my gun while I am at the office unless there is a reason too but there was no reason, So no I didn't shoot up my office. Is that why you guys came here?" Tara asked,

" No Happy wanted to take Lyla out and I was hoping you and I can some alone time together," He said with a grin, Tara looks at Jax for a moment and snorts a little shaking her head as she leans back against her chair. As much as she wants to get close to Jax she is just not ready yet,

" And do what exactly?"

" Just to talk," Jax said softly.

Lyla than jumped out of her seat as she nods her head," That sounds like a good idea, You two should talk," Lyla grabbed Happy's arm and pulled him out of the kitchen when Tara rolled her eyes and scoffed while she watched her two best friends ran out of her kitchen and front door When the door closed and the sound of Happy's motorcycle left her driveway Tara looked over at Jax for a moment,

" So what do you wanna talk about?"

" I am just worried about you babe," Jax said shaking his head and got up, Walking over to Tara he reached over and grabs Rara's hand, Pulling her up and closer to him Jax slowly wraps his arms around her waist and rest his forehead against hers," I know you want to take things slowly but how slow do you wanna get babe?" Jax asked with a smirk,

Tara just shrugged her shoulders as she reached up and gently stroke his beard by his chin with her fingertips," Jax I know I been a total bitch lately especially towards you and I am sorry cause you don't deserve it, It's just I promised myself that I wouldn't get involved with anyone else until I am certain that what we have is real."

" So do you think we have something real?" Jax asked with a grin.

Tara looks up at Jax for a moment and without hesitation, Tara placed her hands up against his chest and leans up and kisses his lips passionately and deeply, The moment Tara felt Jax's lips against hers, Everything in her had burst and Tara felt warm and fuzzy inside which is a good feeling, Pressing her body against his Tara gasps and groans against his lips as she could feel her whole body aching for his touch.

Jax smirks against Tara's lips and reached down and lifted Tara up and off the floor and wrapped her legs around his waist, Holding her closer Jax made his way upstairs while he continues to devour and kiss her lips hungrily and passionately, He reached for her bedroom doorknob and opened the door, Walking in he kicked the door shut with his foot. Walking towards Tara's bed he nibbles on her bottom lip and lays her down against the bed, Gripping her waist Jax starts moving his lips down her jawline towards her neck, He moved his hand and grip her thigh as he breathes softly against her neck and nibbles against her soft spot as he smirks against her neck.

Tara arched up her back and runs her fingertips and hands down his back as she tilts her head back and gives Jax more entrance, Tara wraps her legs around his waist more and pulls him closer to her. Tara desperately needed Jax's touch and her body was really aching for his that it was killing her, Tara moved her hands down reaching for the hem of his shirt, pulling his shirt up and off his back Tara dropped his shirt and ran her fingertips up down his chest, She leans up and kisses him more deeply and passionately,

With a few seconds, later Both Jax and Tara had ripped each other's clothes off. Jax continues to place sweet and tenderly kisses against Tara's soft and smooth skin, Normally Jax would just be quick about it if Tara was like any other women he met, But Tara isn't like any other women he ever met, He was totally drawn to her and as badly as Jax wants to bury himself into her, Jax wants to take his time and just explore every inch of her and just worship her body with his lips. Moving further down Jax smirks against her stomach, Placing small kisses against her stomach Jax breathes harder as he starts to suck against her belly button, Reaching down Jax slowly ran his index finger up and down her wet lips, Nibbling against her navel Jax slowly push his finger into her wet lips and starts to move his finger in and out. He slowly pushes a second finger into her as he growls against her skin." Mhmm, your so wet babe." He mumbles as he continues to work his fingers against her inner walls,

Tara grips the bedsheets tightly feeling his lips against her skin as she groans and moans out in pleasure, The more she felt his lips and the more she felt her walls wrapping tightly around his fingers, The more Tara's body was begging for him." Jax," Tara moans out as she breathes harder and groans, She could feel her legs shake with desire for him.

Jax moves more down. Slowly pulling his fingers out Jax hooks his arms under and around her thighs as he spread her legs more openly, Jax starts to run his tongue and up and down her clit, He hums softly as he started to love the taste of her against his tongue, Pushing his tongue into her and gripping her thighs tightly digging his fingernails into her skin, Jax starts to eat Tara out as he was hungry for her and he didn't want stop until he tastes every last drop of her,

Tara arches her back up more reaching down and gripping his hair with her fingertips. Feeling his tongue working against her and in her. Tara moans and groans even louder." Fuck Jax," She gasps as she starts to grind against his face, Tara could feel her stomach starting to turn and her inner thighs starting to burn as she wanted him so badly inside her.

Jax slowly moved back up towards Tara's body, wrapping his mouth around her breast, Jax hums and growls softly against her breast as he starts to suckle on her breast, Feeling her nipple starting to harden, Glazing his teeth against her hard nibble Jax then let go of her breast with a pop, He moved more up and captures his lips with hers, kissing her more passionately Jax slip into her and starts to thrust into Tara deeply gripping her waist tightly, He groans against her lips as he pushes more into her as he felt her walls wrapping against his cock,

Tara ran her fingernails up and down his back arching her back against him. Feeling him pushing deeper into her Tara leans over and nibble against his shoulder blade as she groans against his skin. Digging her fingernails into his back, Tara gasps as she could feel her legs shaking more as she lost control and hit her climax, Tara gently bit on his shoulder blade as she came on his cock, Moving back Tara leans up and kisses Jax deeply and desire as she groans against his lips,

Jax grunts and thrusts into her harder as he spills into her. Slowly pulling out and moving to his side, Jax leans down and nibble against her shoulder and pulls her closer to him." Mhmm, that was the best sex that I have ever had." He chuckled as he pressed his lips against her temple,

Tara scoffed and snorts," for some reason I find that very hard to believe, I am sure you had better than this," Tara said with a smirk and giggle softly, Tara then reaches up and placed her index finger against his chin as she exhales softly," Now that we decided not to take things slow anymore, What happens now? I mean with us?" Tara asked,

Jax grabs her hand and places small kisses against her knuckles," Tara I like you, I liked you the moment you walked into my clubhouse." He said with a small smirk, Leaning over he kisses her lips tenderly and softly," The way I see it, babe. Your my old lady and I will do whatever I gotta do to protect you and keep you safe," Jax pressed his lips against her forehead as he wraps his arms around her and held her closer to him,

Tara knew Jax was telling her the truth and she knew he wanted more and Tara definitely wants more with Jax not just a good time in the sheets, But Tara still not sure if this life is even for her anymore, Placing her hand against his chest Tara decided not to worry so much and just let things happen, She hums softly against him and fell asleep in his arms,

_**Alright guys, It finally happened xD. Happy Reading everyone! **_


	12. Chapter 12

Lyla looked over at Tara as she couldn't help but snicker little shaking her head." Come on Tara. We are in Las Vegas. Las Vegas! and you're sitting here in my car pouting. What's up with you?"

Tara sighs as she rolled her eyes." Well I wanted to ride but unfortunately I can't now since some idiot totally slashed my tires just few days ago and I had to be stuck in this car with you." Tara grumbled. Just few days earlier after Tara just got done working all day at St. Thomas Tara walked out towards the lot and found both of her tires slashed. She had to call Jax to pick her up and of course Jax had to call in the flat bed to take her bike over TW.

" You make it sound like a bad thing." Lyla said glancing over at Tara.

"You know I don't mean it like that. It's just... that I prefer my Harley over cars and you know that. " Ever since Tara starting riding at the age of seventeen she never ridden in a car not even once and not since she was a little girl.

Lyla nods her head." Yeah I know. But you do know once you're pregnant and start popping out Jax Teller babies you're gonna change you're mind about not having a car." Lyla said with a smirk.

Tara raised her brows for a moment." And what makes you think I am gonna be pregnant?, Or have Jax Teller's babies?" Tara asked.

Lyla snorts as she pulled up in front of the hotel suite they were gonna stay for couple of days." Tara We both know it's gonna happen. Besides that you've already jumped his bones which means you're into the man and you can deny it all you want Knowles. But Jax Teller is yours which means his dick is yours. You're gonna end up pregnant and married to the guy." Lyla said with a smile and a chuckle.

Tara just rolled her eyes." Whatever. Come on let's go check into our rooms. I want to hit the casinos and have some fun." Tara said with a smirk as she climbed out of Lyla's car and walked towards the trunk to grab their bags.

* * *

Walking into the casino Tara was in Awe. Hearing the sounds of slot machines and coins falling out. It was like music to her ears. She even love the sound of cards flipping at every table and the sound of chips hitting the tables as well. Tara has heard stories of Casinos in Las Vegas being an adult playground and now she can see why.

"So where do you wanna start first? The slot machines?" Lyla asked standing next to Tara.

Tara just shook her head." Nope. I wanna play some black Jack." Tara said walking over to the black Jack table with Lyla following behind.

"Um Tara... Do you even know how to play black Jack?" Lyla asked as soon as they sat down.

" Of course I do." Tara said as she took her wallet out of her purse."I used to play all the time back in Chicago."

"When exactly did you start playing black Jack? I've never seen you play the game like ever." Lyla said narrowing her eyes looking at Tara for a moment.

" Well that's for me to know and for you to find out." Tara laughs lightly as she heard Lyla scowled. Tara than turn her attention to the dealer.

"So how much does it cost to start the game?"

" We can start at $5." The dealer answered.

Tara shook her head as she wasn't pleased with that answer." Why don't we start with a $10." She said as she slammed the ten dollar bill on the table.

The dealer eyed the ten dollar for a moment as he chuckle and smirks slightly." You sure you wanna take that kinda risk?"

"Why don't you just shut up and start the game." Tara said taking a sip of her beer once the waitress set them down in front of her and Lyla before walking away.

After Tara won five games of Black Jack leaving the table with $500 in her hands Tara and Lyla started to walk around the casino. Tara scoffed and rolled her eyes as she noticed Lyla was on her phone.

"Let me guess that was Happy you were texting?"

Lyla nods her head as they stopped at a slot machine and sat down." Yeah. He said him and Jax are gonna head this way tomorrow." Lyla said with excitement in her voice.

"Great." Tara said with a small annoyance. This weekend was supposed to be a girls weekend. A weekend without the men and now with Jax and Happy coming it's not gonna be the weekend she planned.

" Come on Tara don't you wanna see Jax?"

"Well of course I do but I will see him when we get back to Charming. This weekend was supposed to be us hanging out. We haven't really hung out much since we moved to Charming and since we both started at St. Thomas and now you decided to invite Jax and Happy."

"Well I didn't actually invited them. They sorta invited themselves." Lyla said with a shrugged.

" Seriously?"Tara asked glancing over at her.

" Yeah. All Happy said they are coming down here tomorrow while Opie and the rest of the guys are up in Oakland on a run."

Tara sighs softly. She can't help but think there's another reason why Jax all of sudden wants to come to Las Vegas to spend time with her. Of course she's gonna have to find out tomorrow.

* * *

After Happy closed his burner he walked back into the clubhouse and walked over to the bar." The girls know we are coming tomorrow." He said as he sat down and took a sip of his beer.

" Isn't just supposed the girls weekend?" Opie asked raising his brow for a moment.

" True and it was. But I need to talk to Tara about something and I can't wait two days until she comes back. I need to talk to her tomorrow." Jax answered as he placed an cigarette between his lips and lights it up.

" Does this have anything to do with whoever slashed her tires three days ago?" Tig asked as he took a drink of his beer before sitting it down.

Jax nods his head." Yeah and I think she knows who it is." Jax inhaled the nicotine and exhaled out slowly as he took a drag from his cigarette. Jax knew something was off with Tara especially when she wasn't being totally honest with him when he asked her few times if she knew who slashed her tires while she was working. But tomorrow he's gonna get the truth from her one way or another.

**_sorry for the late update everyone. But Here's an brand new Chapter._**


	13. Chapter 13

Tara woke up by the sound of a knock at her door. Glancing over and it was only eight in the morning. Tara blew out some air as she got up and walked across the room towards her hotel room door. Once she opened the door and saw Jax with a cart of food.

"What's all this?" Tara asked as she couldn't help but smile.

" Room service." Jax said as he pushed the cart into her room as he gave her a quick kiss and walked passed her." I hope you're hungry."

"I am starving" Tara said as she closed the door behind her and walked over to the food cart." Why do I get the feeling you didn't just come to Las Vegas just to see me. But just to check up on me." Tara said as she reached for a glass of Orange juice and took a sip of it as she sat down at the table.

Jax nods his head." Actually I came down here cause I need to talk to you." Jax said as he walked over to the table and set the plate in front of Tara before he sat across from her.

" And it couldn't wait until I got back to Charming in couple of days?" Tara asked as she took a bite of her sliced strawberry.

Jax shook as his head taking a sip of his coffee as he set his cup down." No it couldn't Tara. I need to know who slashed your tires few days ago." Jax said getting right to the point.

Tara deeply sighs." Jax I already told you. I have no idea who it is or why they did it." Tara said as she looked down at her plate as she wanted to avoid eye contact with Jax right now.

" Tara talk to me babe and just tell me who it is. I know you know and I can't help you if you won't talk to me." He said softly leaning forward towards the table.

" You want to help?" Tara asked as she looked up." Drop it Jax. That's how you can help me cause if you get involve in this right now. You can get hurt or worse killed and I don't know if I can handle that." Tara said as she closed her eyes and sighs softly as she shook her head as she was fighting the tears.

"Tara-."

" It was Josh Kohn."

" You're ex? That Josh Kohn?" Jax question.

" Yeah that Josh Kohn. The same Josh Kohn who is the vice president of the little Devils MC. The same God Damn Josh Kohn who use to beat me and even threatened to kill me if I walked away from him and the life." Tara said angrily.

" But you did get away though."

Tara scoffed." Yeah I did get away last month but that didn't stop him. Cause he still found me in Charming. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Tara than continue before Jax could say anything." So let me break it down for you. Before Josh became the vice president and Clay's number two. Josh and I was actually happy we actually talked about our future together maybe even marriage. But when he got patched in as the vice president I knew it was over between us."

" What do you mean?"

"I never wanted to be an old lady Jax. I may have grew up around the MC but being an old lady was never in my future cause I have seen what my mom went through when she was Clay's old lady. She sacrificed everything for Clay and the club and what did it get her? Killed and I refuse to let the same thing happened to me."

Jax got up and walked over to her. He grabs her hand and pulled her up on her feet. He rests his hands against both sides of her neck." Tara . Nothing is gonna happen to you babe and you can trust me."

" Josh said the same exact thing. He told me to trust him and than nothing was going to happen to me. But something did happen to me. He used to beat the hell out of me every night. It got worse when he was drunk." Tara moved away from him and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"I tried to tell Clay about it. But he just tells me to suck it up and just be a good old lady. " Tara scoffed as she shook her head." Here I am telling my step father that his vice president is beating the shit out of me and he's telling me to suck it up and don't do anything to piss Josh off anymore." Can you believe that?"Tara asked angrily.

" But you still got away from him Tara and that shows me your a survivor babe." Jax said as he sat down next to her.

" Jax I didn't get away from him. He still found me alright?" He knows where I live and where I work Jax." Tara suddenly stopped talking as she realized she said too much.

" He was in your office. Wasn't he?" Jax asked.

" Yeah." Tara sighs softly as she started to speak again." After Happy showed up my house announced I found purple flowers well the petals. All around my bike and that's when I knew he was around. The next I know he's in my office. Telling me he came to take me home back to Chicago. When I told him I wasn't going anywhere. He didn't like the answer and almost went after me. But he didn't get that chance not to when I fired my gun."

" You didn't kill him did you?"

" No but I wanted to. Hell I still want to kill him." Tara sighs softly as she shook her head." Even if I could kill him. I can't. He's the Vice president. Which means if I do end up killing him. The whole club will be looking for me."

" Where's he now?"

Tara shook her head." I have no idea. The last thing I was that he was going back to Chicago and that was the day before my tires got slashed." Tara than looks over at Jax for a moment." Can we just talk about something?" She asked as she was done talking about it already.

" How's Abel doing?"

" He's fine. He's getting strong every day. You should come over to the house and see him. I am sure he would love to see you." Jax said as he grins.

" I would love to see him some time. Hey do you wanna go to the casino and win some money?" Tara asked as she smirks.

Jax chuckled as he nods his head." That's why we are here. Right?" Jax asked

Tara leans forward and kisses him deeply and passionately as she smirks against his lips." I am gonna jump into the shower and we can head down to the casino." Tara kisses him little more as she got up and walked towards the bathroom.

Watching the bathroom door close Jax sat there in deep thought about what Tara said about not being an old lady. They only been seeing each other for over a month now but Jax has strong feelings for Tara and those feelings just won't go away that easily. He would love Tara to be his old lady but he won't force it on her. She's gonna want to be his old lady in her own time. His thought was interrupted when he heard the bathroom door opening and Tara walked out.

" You ready?" Tara asked as she grabbed her jacket and her purse." How are you at playing black Jack?"Tara asked as she headed towards the door.

" Why?" Jax asked.

" That's how we are gonna win at $500. dollars." Tara said as she walked out of the hotel with Jax following behind. Once the door was closed. Tara grabbed his hand and headed towards the elevator to go down to the casino.

x

" Are you sure you have no idea who slashed Tara's tires?" Happy asked as he looks down at her. Happy and Lyla had spent the last hour and half in making love and talking. Happy told Lyla the real reason why Jax and him had to come to Vegas.

Lyla shook her head." No. But I have a feeling who might have done it though." She said looking up at him.

" Who?" Happy question.

Lyla sighs softly. She knows she shouldn't tell Happy this cause she promised Tara that she wasn't going to say anything about what has been going on and she hasn't. But Lyla also know better than keep secrets from Happy. She already done that before and it tore them apart." I think it was Josh."

" What?!" Happy asked angrily.

**_Note- Gonna leave this Chapter as a cliff hanger. Happy Reading!!!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Walking into the Casnio, Happy spotted Tara and Jax over at the blackjack table, He walked up to them." Why the hell didn't you tell me Kohn was in Charming?" Happy questioned getting to the point," Or that he was the one who slashed your tires three days ago."Tara sighs as she glanced over at Lyla shaking her head,

" This is exactly why I didn't tell you. Cause if I did tell you that Kohn was in Charming or the fact he might have or may not have slashed my tires, You would have killed him without questioning and that's exactly what I don't want to happen," Tara said as she turned her attention back to the blackjack table,

" What the hell are you talking about?" Happy questioned as he furrows his brows and shook his head," Tara this guy has to die. Like a lot and I am the one who's gonna do it, It's that simple,"

" No Happy your not going to kill him and neither is Jax, Wanna know why?" Because I am gonna be the one who kills him." Tara said as she got up and walked away from the table and passed Happy and a very shocked Lyla, Tara headed towards the elevators as she heard them following her,

" Are you serious?" Lyla asked as she looked over at Tara for a moment,

" Oh trust me Lyla. I am dead serious," Tara said as she stepped into the elevator and pushed the button leading up to her room. Stepping out of the elevator and as soon as she opened her hotel room door Tara walked into the room along with Jax, Happy and Lyla following behind her.

" Tara, you can't be serious, I mean your talking about taking another man's life, His blood is gonna be on your hands, Is that what you want?" Jax questioned as he looked over at her as he sat down at the table." I don't think you really thought this through."

Tara sighs as she crossed her arms over her chest," Jax, I have thought about this, It's the only thing that I have thought about for the past two months and before you guys say it, I know it's dangerous but it's something I gotta do. This asshole have been taken over my life for the past ten years and I want it to stop, I need to it to stop and the only way I can make sure that happens, Is if I am the one who kills him,"

" Do you even know if he is still in Charming?" Lyla asked,

Tara just shrugged her shoulders," But that doesn't quite mean he hasn't left yet either,"

" Have you ever killed someone before?" Happy questioned,

Tara blew out some air as she ran her fingers through her hair. Tara had a deep dark secret that she had kept from her two best friends. A secret she is gonna have to tell them." Yeah," Tara said as she walked over to the bed and sat down. She sighs deeply as she could feel all their eyes on her.

" Do you guys remember Amber Johnson?"

Both Happy and Lyla nods their head." Wasn't she like the Captin of the Cheerleaders back in High School?" Lyla asked,

" Yeah and remember when we found her lying in her own pool of blood in the girl's bathroom after like the Second period and that When you asked me who did this and I told you that it was Brooke Smith that killed her?" Tara questioned as she looks over at Lyla,

Lyla just nods her head," Well it was me, I was the one who caved her head in and crushed her skull, By banging her head against the bathroom floor, I am the one who killed her and I made up the story telling the police and the club that some girl name Brooke Smith was the one who did it,"

" Why would you do something like that?" Happy asked,

" Because when I went to meet you at our spot before Lyla showed up, That bitch was all over you Happy and when I asked her multiple times to back off, She just gave me an attitude and you just sat there like a dumb ass, So after Math class, I followed her into the bathroom. Confronted her, Told her that she needs to stay away from you and when she copped another attitude with me, I banged her head against the floor until her skull was completely bashed in and was dead,"

" Who else knows about this?"

" Just the club and Clay, Clay was the one who told me that I should keep it to myself and never go to the cops so I never did, As a matter of fact, it wasn't the cops that I told who did it, It was the principal that I told him that Brooke Smith was the one who killed Amber Johnson."

" Why didn't you tell me? You never keep secrets from me."

" I couldn't tell anyone Lyla but none of that matters now. The only thing that does matter is that when we get back to Charming, tomorrow Josh Kohn doesn't get to breathe."

" Hey guys. Let me talk to Tara alone for a moment." Jax said looking over at Happy and Lyla. Happy just nodded his head as he wrapped his arm around Lyla's waist and dragged her out of the room before Lyla had the chance to object.

The moment the door closed Tara looks at Jax as she deeply sighs and shakes her head." Whatever you are going to say. Just save it alright? Cause I am not changing my mind about this. I need to do this."

" Are you scared?" Jax asked.

Tara started to shake her head no but she could tell Jax wasn't buying it. She then quickly nods her head." But not because of me killing him. I'm more scared of Clay killing me once he finds out that I was the one who killed his vice president."

Jax got up from the chair he was sitting in when he walked over to Tara. He sat at the edge of the bed next to her." Nothing is going to happen to you and personally I don't like the idea of my old lady having blood on her hands unless it's for medical reasons. But I do understand why you have to do this." Jax said as he reaches over and tugged an strand of hair behind her ear.

" Will you make sure Happy backs off? I know Happy and I know he wants to be the one who kills Kohn. But it has to be me Jax. Nobody else. Not you not Happy and definitely not the club. Josh is my problem and it's the problem I need to handle on my own."

Jax nods his head in understanding." The club won't do anything. But we will be there to protect you and have your back." Jax wrapped his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him. He leans down and kisses her forehead.

" Wanna go back down to the casino and win more money?" Jax asked with a smirk.

Tara beams as she nods her head." Than after we can have sex?" Tara questioned as she smirks. She may be in denial of accepting the fact she's Jax's old lady. But she won't deny the fact the sex is good. Hell he's lot better than Josh that's for Damn sure. After they shared a very needed and intense passionate Kiss. Jax grabbed Tara's hand and dragged her out of the room and headed down to the casino and gamble one more time.

**_Happy Reading!!! Keep the reviews coming!!!_**


	15. Chapter 15

All week Tara has been following Josh all through Charming all through Stocken, Finding out from a reliable source, Tara learned that Josh was still in town. Which she already knew about. She just needed Juice to confirmed it for her. Pulling on to the side of the road keeping her distance, Tara started to take pictures of Josh walking out of the convenient store. Placing her camera back into her bag and as she was about to take after him. Tara felt her cell vibrating against her jean pocket. She groans as she saw Lyla's number flashing,

" What's up Lyla?" Tara asked after she answered her cell.

" Hey, Tara where are you?" Lyla questioned as she sat across from Happy and Jax as she could feel their eyes on her." I have been trying to reach you all day. Jax has been trying to reach you all day. What's going on?" Lyla asked again,

" Yeah, sorry about that, I just been dealing with a lot lately and I needed to go for a ride. Tell Jax and Happy that I am fine and I will be back a little later. I gotta go." Tara said as she noticed Josh was getting on his Harley. After she hung up and place her cell back in her jean pocket. Tara quickly kicked started her bike and continued to follow Josh. Tara already knows this was dangerous and since she was doing this alone, it's very dangerous, But all week all Tara could think about is killing Josh no matter what. For years he had nothing but control her life and made her very miserable. But now it ends and there was nothing that was gonna stop her.

" What did she say?" Jax asked as Lyla ended the call and set her cell down on the table,

" She said that she's fine and she will be back later. She also said not to worry." Lyla said as she shaking her head for a moment," But I don't know guys. Something is off about her. She sounded kinda funny like distracted," Lyla said as she looked up at Jax and Happy who both had confused looks on their faces.

" Distracted? How?" Happy questioned,

" I have no idea." Lyla said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Both Happy and Jax wasn't buying it. Happy looked up and noticed Juice was sitting at the bar with his lap top open." Hey, Juice. Come over here man." Happy said with a nod.

" What's up guys?" Juice questioned as he approached them.

" Do you were Tara went today?" Happy asked.

Juice just shrugged his shoulders and shook her head." Why would I know."

" Come on Juice, we know you been helping Tara for the past few weeks. If you know something. You gotta tell us." Jax spoke up." Where's Tara?"

Juice looked at all three of them and sighs nodding his head." The day after you guys came back from Vegas. Tara got news from anonymous tip saying, her ex Josh Kohn was still in town. So she asked me to look him up and she's been following him ever since."

"Jesus Christ." Did she say where she was right now?" Jax asked looking over at Lyla.

" She's in Stocken." Both Jax and Happy got up without saying a word and hurried out of the clubhouse and towards their bikes. Few seconds later Jax and Happy speeds out of the lot heading up to Stocken.

" Where are Jax and Happy going?" Chibs asked as Juice and Lyla both walked out of the clubhouse.

" Went to look for Tara." Lyla responded as she sat down.

" Why are they looking for Tara? Is she alright?" Tig questioned.

" Yeah, I think she's still having bike troubles." Juice said as he shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the garage. Lyla also didn't say anything and walked towards her car.

" Did you buy any of that?" Tig asked looking at Chibs.

" Nope." Chibs said shaking his head.

" Maybe, we should talk to Jax when they get back."

" Aye." Chibs responded as they both walked into the clubhouse.

* * *

Still keeping her distance Tara followed Josh to a hotel, he is staying in Stockton. Pulling along the curb across the street. Killing the engine and putting her kickstand down. Tara got up and walked to the back of her bike. Opening up her compartment. Tara grabbed her gun and placed it in the back of her jeans. Placing her helmet on her seat. Tara headed towards the hotel.

Walking into the front office. Tara placed her sun glasses on the top of her head as she walked up to an elderly woman who was sitting behind the office." Excuse me." Tara said getting the woman her attention.

" Hi, may I help you." The Elderly woman said with a friendly smile.

" Yeah, Is there a Josh Kohn staying here?" Tara questioned.

" Let me check." The woman said as she put her reading glasses on and started to type his name into the computer. She then nods her head." Josh Kohn is staying in room 4D. It's upstairs." Want me call him?"

"Um, no that won't be necessary. Thank you." Tara said with a nod and walked out of the office. Walking upstairs Tara felt her cell vibrating again." Damn it." Tara sighs as she stopped and took out her cell. She noticed it was Lyla again.

" Not a good time." Tara responded after she answered.

" Jax and Happy are heading up to Stockton right now." Lyla answered.

" What?! Who the hell told them I was here? Never mind don't answer that. Call them back and stop them. I can't have them here right now." Tara said as she kept walking towards Josh's room.

" How the hell am I suppose to do that?" Lyla asked.

" You're a smart woman Lyla, figure it out." Tara said as she hung up and placed her cell into her jean pocket. Tara took a deep breath as she lifted her fist up and knocked on his door. She stepped back as she heard him turning the door knob.

" So finally decided to come into your senses." Josh said with a smirk.

" Don't flatter yourself and wipe that stupid grin off of your face. Can I come in?"Tara asked.

Josh moved to the side and let's Tara in. He closed the door behind him." How did you know I was here?" Josh asked.

" doesn't matter now. The only thing that does matter is why are you still here? The last time I saw you. You were heading back to Chicago with Clay. What the hell happened?"Tara asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I told you, I wasn't going back to Chicago without you." Josh said as he sat down on the edge of the bed." Now that you're here. we should get going. I told Clay that we will be in Chicago tonight." Josh said as he got up and reached to pick up his suitcase when he suddenly jumped when he heard a gun shot.

" Tara, wh-What do you think you're doing?" Josh asked shaking his head as he tried to walk up to her as Tara backs away from him keeping the gun on him.

" Don't get any closer Josh. Now sit down and listen to what I have to say." Tara said in an calm but angry voice.

Josh still move a muscle when all of sudden the door flew opened and both Jax and Happy walked in and pointing their guns at Josh." She said to sit down." Jax said standing next to Tara.

Tara wasn't too happy to see them. But she decided to deal with them later. Tara stepped in front of them as she looks at Josh straight in his eyes." For years, you have been controlling my life. Telling me where to go and having someone from the club, following me every where I went. While you stayed at the clubhouse fucking every crow eaters who laid their eyes on you. Coming home drunk most nights and beating the crap out of me. Sometimes for no reason at all. " Tara pulled the hammer of the gun back pointing it towards his head." But no more. I refuse to let you control me again. I refuse to let you beat on me again."Tara said shaking her head and close her eyes as she kept the tears from falling.

" You do know what will happen. If you kill me, don't you?" Josh questioned.

" Yeah, Clay and the club will start coming after me." Tara answered.

" Yeah, they will and once Clay finds out that it was you that killed me. He will kill you. So please Tara, just think about what you're doing. Cause if you pull that trigger. I can guarantee you that Clay and the club won't let you live."

" It's a chance I will take." Tara than pulled the trigger and a bullet hit him right in the head. Once Joshoua's body fell back on the bed. Tara didn't say much as she gave Jax her gun and headed towards the bathroom to wash the blood off of her hands. Walking into the bathroom Tara slammed the door shut before Jax or Happy could say anything.

Jax stood up as soon as Tara finally came out of the bathroom." Are you okay?"Jax questioned.

"I am fine, What did you guys do with the body?"Tara questioned as she looked around the room and noticed Happy wasn't around in the room.

" Happy is taking care of it." Jax said walking up to Tara." Are you sure, your okay?" Jax questioned again.

" Yes! Now would you please stop asking." Tara said as she walked passed him and out of the room. Tara than ran down the steps and towards her bike when Jax caught up with her.

" Tara, let's talk about this." Jax said as he grabbed her wrist stopping her.

" There's nothing to talk about. Josh is dead." Tara said pulling her hand back." Now if you don't mind, I am going to go for a ride to clear my head." Tara said as she got on her bike and put her helmet on.

" Want Company?" Jax asked.

" Whatever. Do whatever you want." Tara said with a shrug. After she fired up her bike and got the kickstand up. Tara rode passed Jax. She had to clear her mind and get the hell away from that hotel.

" Where's Tara?" Happy asked when Jax walked up to him and their bikes.

" I am gonna catch up with her. Why don't you head back to Charming and let the guys know about Church." Jax said as he climbed on his Dyna and placed his helmet on. He then nods his head towards Happy as he pulled out of the lot and catches up with Tara.

**_Author Note- Finally a new Chapter and finally Josh Kohn is dead!!! Happy Reading everyone!!! Enjoy._**


	16. Chapter 16

For the first time in weeks, Tara felt she could actually breathe. Her and Jax have finally grown a lot closer. She still not sure about being his old lady since she already was an old lady to a member of a club. She's not ready to be Jax's old lady, not yet. Tara is just enjoying spending lot of time with Jax and his son Abel. Abel is only four months but Tara truly adores him. The moment Tara became Abel's doctor Abel capture Tara's heart. Tara's thoughts were broken when she felt familiar gentle lips against her neck and strong arms around her waist.

" What you thinking about?" Jax asked as he continued to pressed his lips against her neck pulling her closer to him.

" How hungry I am," Tara said with a giggle and tried to move away from Jax. But just as she was about to get away, she gasps when she felt Jax pulling her back against his chest." You do realize I gotta get up soon, don't you?"

" Not yet," Jax said softly as he index finger under her chin. He smirks as he turned her head towards him."I want my morning kiss." Jax smirks again as he leans down and kisses Tara deeply and passionately. He cups her face in the palms of his hands as he deepens the kiss more and massages his tongue against hers. Jax groans softly against Tara's lips.

Tara smirks against Jax's lips as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Tara continued to kiss Jax more deeply and passionately as she continued to massage her tongue against his. She then rolls over on her back as she moans softly against his lips. Tara slowly runs her index finger down Jax's chest and down towards the waistband of his sweat pants." Mhmmm maybe we can stay in bed a little longer." Tara whispered against his lips. She slowly slips her hand into his sweat pants and briefs stroking his dick against her hand.

Jax's breath got caught in his throat as he growls softly gripping her waist tightly." You're making me hard babe." He groans in pleasure as he starts to kiss Tara's neck softly and once he got to his favorite spot, he started to suck on her neck hard. He smirks slightly against her neck once he heard that sexy moan from her.

" Jax." Tara started to breath harder and moans out his name as she runs her fingernails up and down his back. Feeling Jax sucking on her neck, Tara gasps in pleasure as she arches up her back against him." Just fuck me already." Tara groans out. Tara moved her hands down and starts pulling his sweatpants down as she was very impatient and not to mention very horny right now.

" Someone's in a hurry this morning," Jax said with a chuckle. Capturing Tara's lips against hers. Jax kisses her deeply and passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Massaging his tongue against hers Jax pulls down her shorts and panties down without breaking the kiss. Grabbing and wrapping her legs around his waist. Jax slips into her and starts to thrust into Tara deeply and hard as he groans against her lips.

Tara moans and groans as she moves her fingernails down his back. Wrapping her legs around his waist more and pulling him closer to her. Tara continued to kiss Jax deeply and passionately as she sucks on his tongue. Tara slowly pulls back. She leans forward and whispered in his ear." Go faster. I want you to make me scream." Tara purred into his ear.

Jax smirks slightly as he loved the way Tara's voice purred against her ear. Holding her thighs tightly. Jax starts picking up the speed. Feeling the bed rocking underneath them and the headboard hitting against the wall. Jax starts pounding and going faster into Tara's pussy. Hitting her G-spot." Scream for me, baby." He said in a low growl.

Tara gripped his back tightly as she groans and moans even louder. Tara then screams even louder as she could feel her legs and body trembling under him." Fuck, Jax!" Tara screamed out his name as she lost all control and completely came all over his cock.

Jax groans as he came inside her. He kisses her deeply and passionately as he slowly pressed his body down against hers. Keeping his cock inside. Jax smirks as he tugged some hair behind her ear." You know you're my old lady, right?"

Tara sighs as she rolled her eyes for a moment." We've talked about this, remember?"

" Yeah, I know. But we both know that you've become my old lady, the moment you let me in your bed, babe." Jax answered with a smirk and a chuckle.

Tara scoffed rolling her eyes as she pushed Jax off of her. She climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed with her back turned on him.

" Where are you going?" Jax asked he watched Tara.

" I'm going to go check on Abel and then make some coffee," Tara responded as she grabbed her robe and walked out of Jax's room, without saying another word. Tara walked into Abel's s nursery and closed the door behind her.

" Jesus Christ," Jax said under his breath as he laid back against his ran his hands down his face as he sighs deeply. He kept staring up the ceiling. Jax just doesn't understand why Tara is being so stubborn about this. He just can't understand why she can't accept that she's his old lady now. He glanced over his bedroom door as he noticed Tara coming out of the nursery with Abel in her arms. Watching Tara with his son has put a huge smile on his face.

" How's little man doing?"He asked as he pulled his sweatpants back on and climbed out of bed. Walking over to her.

" He's hungry, so I am gonna warm him a bottle," Tara said as she handed Abel over to Jax.

" Tara, we gotta talk about this."

" Nope, we don't," Tara said walking away from Jax as she heads towards the kitchen. Tara was actually enjoying this morning with Jax. But once he mentioned that she was his old lady. Her morning was completely ruined. A few moments later after Tara turned on the coffee machine. Tara grabbed her cell from her charger and texted Lyla. Asking Lyla to meet her at the Cafe for breakfast.

XXX

Lyla groans in her sleep. She rolled away from Happy as she reached for her cell when she heard her text message going off.

" Who, the fuck will be texting you this early in the morning?" Happy grumbled against his pillow. Happy was sleeping peacefully with his old lady when suddenly Lyla's cell was going off." It better not be some dude, or that mother Fucker will be dead."

" It's Tara, she wants to meet at the Cafe for breakfast," Lyla responded as she set her cell down and climbed out of bed and grabbed her robe.

" What? She wants to meet up right now? Why?" Happy questioned as he sat up against his elbows.

" I have no idea. All I know is that Tara wants to meet up at the Cafe in an hour." Lyla responded as she quickly kissed Happy's lips and made her way towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

Happy just shook his head as he laid back down. He threw his arm over his eyes and fell back to sleep. He needed at least another two hours of sleep before heading towards the clubhouse.

* * *

" So why did you wanna meet at the Cafe?" Lyla questions as she watched Tara taking a sip of her coffee. " You didn't hear from Clay, did you?" Lyla asked with concern.

" What? No, of course not. This isn't about that. Jax called me his old lady again this morning." Tara responded rolling her eyes as she took another drink of her coffee.

" But, you are his old lady." Lyla said stating the facts." You can't deny that." Lyla also pointed out,

" Just because I am fucking Jax. Doesn't mean make me his old lady. alright? Besides I been there and done that with Josh, I refused to do that with Jax." Tara said angrily as she finished her coffee," Don't you even remember how my life was when I was Josh's, old lady? I mean my God, I couldn't do anything or go anywhere without him having one of the members or prospects following me. Josh claimed that he was just protecting me, But I know the real reason, He just wouldn't let me go anywhere on my own,"

" I know, I remember. But Tara, Jax isn't Josh though and as far as we both know. Samcro isn't like the little devils." Lyla said with a shrug,' So maybe it's time to give Jax a chance Tara." Lyla said with a nod,

" it doesn't matter, cause I am not ready to be his old lady. Not yet anyway," Tara set her cup down as the waitress came over and refilled her cup, Changing the subject as she was over with this conversation already. Tara cleared her throat," Are you going to the Samcro's party tonight?"

" Yeah, of course, Aren't you going?" Lyla asked,

" Maybe. Just so I can keep an eye on Jax tonight." Tara said as she took a sip of her second cup coffee,

" Why?" Lyla questioned as she raised her brow for a moment,

" Because I wanna make sure Jax is actually serious about us and I need to make sure that those other Crow eaters stay away from Jax. Cause we both know if a crow eater goes anywhere near Jax. I am gonna kill her," Tara said seriously,

" You know who you sound like right now?" Lyla questioned with a smirk.

" What?"

" An old lady," Lyla said with a smirk,

Tara scoffed and rolled her eyes." Shut up." Tara said shaking her head and couldn't help but place a small smile on her lips, After their breakfast. Both Lyla and Tara walked out of the cafe once Tara paid for their breakfast. Walking out the door. Tara groans in frustration as she heard two familiar Dynas coming their way. She shot Lyla a death stare.

" Don't look at me, I didn't call them," Lyla said innocently.

" Whatever," Tara said as she walked over to Jax and Happy." You two aren't checking up on me are you?" Tara questioned suspiciously as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" You left the house in kind of a hurry babe." Jax responded as he got off his Dyna and walked up to Tara," What was that about?" He asked as he looks down at her.

" I told you, I needed to talk to Lyla, and now that I am done talking to her. I gotta head towards St. Thomas ." Tara said walking past Jax without bothering giving him a goodbye kiss, Getting ion her motorcycle. Tara strapped her helmet on and kicked started her Harley. She then sped away from the parking lot and away from Jax right now, She had to clear her head and she needed to get away from Jax to do it,

" What the hell was that all about Prez?" Happy questioned

" I have no fucking idea," Jax said as he sighs and shook his head,

" Don't worry about Tara, Jax. She is just dealing with a lot right now. just give her some space. When she is ready to talk she will come to you." Lyla said with a nod and a small smile,

" Keep an eye on her today. Make sure she doesn't do anything reckless." Jax said as he threw his leg over his Dyna and sat down as he strapped his helmet on. He then turned his engine over and pulled out of the lot heading towards the clubhouse,

Happy looks down at Lyla for a moment." So, you gonna tell me the real reason why Tara wanted to meet with you?" Happy asked.

" She is still not sure about being Jax's old lady yet," Lyla responded with a shrug.

" Of course not. Heading to the clubhouse?" Happy questioned,

" I wasn't really planning on it, But now I will," Lyla said as she leans up and kisses Happy pulling back," I will follow you," Lyla got into her driver seat and once she got her seat belt on and started her engine, Watching Happy riding ahead of her. Lyla pulled out of the Cafe lot and followed Happy to the clubhouse. Lyla can't help but feel tonight is gonna be interesting and sooner or later Tara is gonna accept the fact she is Jax's, old lady.


	17. Chapter 17

Pulling into the TW lot. Tara parked her motorcycle right next to Lyla's car. Taking her helmet off. Tara took a deep breath as she climbed off and set her helmet on her seat as she walked over to Lyla.

" Remind me again, Why am I here?"Tara asked as she looked over at the clubhouse. Where the party was taking place.

" You're here, to make sure those bitches stay away from Jax and because you are his old lady. The sooner you realize that. The sooner you accept." Lyla said as she threw her arm over her best friend's shoulder.

Tara just rolled her eyes." Yeah, well I'm never going to accept it." Tara said as they both walked towards the clubhouse. Walking in through the door. The smell of Alcohol and weed had already invaded Tara's senses already. Tara sighs as she walked over to the bar just as Lyla went to look for Happy.

" What can I get you?" The crow eater who was working the bar tonight asked Tara.

" Um, just Jack Daniels straight," Tara said with a nod.

" So, who's old lady are you?" The crow eater asked after she poured Tara's, Jack Daniels.

Tara scrunches her brows together. " What makes you think I'm an old lady?"

The crow eater just shrugged her shoulders." I don't know. I just get that vibe from you. So, Are you Jax's old lady?"

Tara snorts shaking her head." Me?" She asked pointing to herself. Jax Teller's old lady? I don't think so. We are just hanging out." Tara said as she took a sip of her drink.

" Why are you asking?"

" Well, I kinda have a crush on him and I'm kinda hoping to get him tonight." The crow eater said with a smirk.

" What's your name?" Tara questioned.

" Valerie."

Tara leans forward against the bar." Well, Valerie. I think it's best you stay away from Jax Teller."

" Why? You're not even his old lady. So give me one good reason why." Valerie said shaking her head.

Without saying a word Tara reached over and grabbed Valerie by her hair and slammed her face hard against the bar. Which made her nose bleed." There's my reason." Tara said as she got up from the bar and went to join Lyla and Happy.

" What the hell was that?" Lyla asked.

Tara just shrugged her shoulders." Just a friendly conversation." Tara said with a smirk as she took another sip of her drink. Tara looked up when she noticed Jax was walking over.

" Hey, Jax," Tara said smiling.

" Did you, hit Valerie?"

" I just slammed her face against the bar. That's all. What's the big deal?" Tara questioned.

" Can I talk to you?" Jax questioned as he headed towards the hall of the clubhouse leaning towards the dorms.

Tara scoffed and rolled her eyes as she followed Jax down the hall. Walking into his dorm, Tara set her glass on his desk." What did you have to tell me, that you couldn't say it in front of Happy or Lyla?"

Jax closed his door and walked straight to Tara and right away captured Tara's lips with his. He grabbed Tara by the waist and lifts Tara up. He then sat Tara on his desk as he continued to kiss Tara deeply and passionately as he groans against her lips. He slowly pulls back and rests his forehead against hers.

" Why did you do it?" Jax questioned softly.

Tara just shrugged as she placed her fingertips against his beard." I didn't want her anywhere near you and I definitely didn't want her riding your dick tonight. So I had to put her in her place. The only way I knew how." Tara said with a smirk.

" You broke her nose, babe."

" She'll heal. Just send her to me. I will fix her nose." Tara said with another smirk. Tara then sighs softly as she looked in Jax's eyes.

" If I am gonna do this. If I am gonna be you're old lady Jax. I can't, no I won't let these bitches come near you. If you cheat on me. Even once, I'm gone. Don't control my life either. Which means never put a member on me or have me followed and never hit me either." Tara said looking straight at him.

Jax gripped Tara's waist tightly as he kisses her deeply and passionately. He smirks against her lips as he lifts Tara off of his desk and carries her over his bed. He lays her down and pressed his body against hers.

" No other woman is going to ride my dick but you. The only time I will ever put a member on you is to make you save from danger and their only job is to escort you and protect you that is all. Not in a million years will I ever lay a hand on you, babe." Jax said as he gently stroke her face.

" Sounds fair enough. So you gonna keep talking or make love to me?" Tara questioned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Tara then wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down towards her as she kisses him deeply and passionately. Tara then reaches down and quickly unhooks his belt, Tara quickly unbutton his jeans and unzips it as she moved her hands up and lifted his shirt up and off of his back, Tara continues to kiss him more deeply and passionately as she runs her fingernails up and down his back,

Jax slowly moves towards her ear." Mhmmm your so sexy tonight," Jax whispers against her as he slowly nibbles and sucks on her earlobe, He then slowly moved down towards Tara's neck. He slowly sucks on her neck as he reaches down and works on her pants, pulling them off along with her panties, Jax tossed them to the side, He continues to kiss Tara's neck more, He slowly plants small kisses against her chest as he slowly moves down to her breast, Wrapping his mouth around her breast, Jax starts to suck on her breast whiling slowly sliding his hand more down. He smirks against her breast as he slowly ran his index finger against her center that is already wet and ready for him.

Feeling his mouth around her breast and his finger against her center. Tara gasps and groans in pleasure. She slowly arches up her back and bit her bottom lip even harder." Fuck Jax." Tara moans out starting to breathe harder. Tara reaches over and runs her fingertips through his hair as she closed her eyes for a moment." Stop teasing me and just fuck me already." Tara moans out.

Jax chuckled shaking his head." Nope. I need to taste you first," He whispers as he removed his finger and starts to kiss his way down. Reaching her navel Jax slowly runs his tongue around her navel and sucks on it softly. Moving lower Jax hooks his arms around her legs and slowly starts to kiss her thighs. Moving closer Jax slowly runs his tongue up and down her clit, Gripping her thighs tightly Jax pushes his tongue more into her and eats Tara out, He continues to taste her until she lost control.

Tara grips the bedsheets tightly as she gasps even louder and moans louder when she felt his tongue against her clit, Feeling his tongue more in her. Tara arches up her back more as she reaches down and grips his hard in her hand. Feeling her inner walls closing on Jax's tongue Tara gasps once more and she could feel the heat in her stomach. Tara then felt her legs shaking as she lost control and came in his mouth.

Jax gently set her legs down and slowly moves away. He slowly kisses his way back up to her," Mhmmm you taste so fucking good babe," He smirks as he kisses her deeply and passionately and so much hunger. Lifting her legs up and wrapping them around his waist, Jax enters and starts to thrust into her deeper and harder as he moved down and continues to suck on her neck more,

Tara moved her hips along with his, Matching her moves with his, Gripping his back and digging her fingernails into his back. Tara rolled her eyes back and groans and moans louder in pleasure. Feeling the heat again in her stomach. Tara wraps her legs around his waist more tightly as she screams and moans out in pleasure," Fuck Jax!" Tara screams out his name as she lost control once more and came all over his hard cock, coating it with her juices.

Jax groans as he thrust into her deeper and faster as he came inside her. He pressed his forehead against hers as he slowly catches her breath." Jesus Christ, babe." He smirks as he kisses her forehead and her nose. Jax slowly pulls out and lays on his side, Wrapping his arm around and pulls her closer to him and kisses her temple." You don't have to feel threatened by the other women." Jax said calmly.

" Jax, I am not threatened by nobody. I just want to make sure that I have you to myself and that I am the only woman in your life and Abel's life too," Tara said as she slowly traces her index finger against Jax's Abel tattoo." I love that kid Jax." Tara said with a soft smile,

" More than me?" Jax questioned with a small smirk.

" Well, sometimes I do," Tara said with a giggle as she leans up kisses him deeply and passionately as she smiles against his lips," Should we go back to the party?" Tara asked,

" No. let's just stay here for a while," Jax said pulling her closer to him,

" Good," Tara said as she wrapped her arms around him and laid against his chest, a Few moments later Tara fell asleep in his arms, All Tara's worries and fears have finally gone away. For the first time in her life, Tara feels safe and right here with Jax and in his arms.

* * *

The next morning Tara woke up and without trying to wake Jax up. Tara slipped out of bed and got dressed. Walking out of Jax's dorm and after closing the door behind her. Tara stops for a moment as she could hear Happy and Lyla. Tara shook her head with a chuckle as she made her way towards the compound, Walking out Tara looked around when she noticed half-naked women and men were still sleeping, Tara just scoffed and shook her head as she walked into the kitchen.

Walking over to the coffee machine Tara reached for a cup. Pouring herself some hot coffee. Tara heard heavy footsteps coming into the kitchen. Tara looked up and noticed Jax's dad." Morning," Tara greeting him with a friendly smile as she took a sip of her coffee,

" Morning. So I heard you busted a crow eater's nose last night." John said with a chuckle," I like your style," He said as he reaches for a cup and also pours himself a cup of hot coffee for himself.

Tara shrugged his shoulders." Yeah, well I had to do something to keep her away from Jax last night and it worked," Tara said with a smirk as she took another sip of her coffee," Besides she will be fine, Her nose will heal in a couple of days,"

John chuckled shaking his head." Well, my son hasn't been this happy in a long time, Not since you came around, I am truly glad you're with my son." John said as he gently kisses Tara's forehead." I will talk to you later Tara," John said with a nod as he walked out of the kitchen. Tara leans against the kitchen counter for a moment as she breathes in and out softly.

Walking out of the kitchen Tara walked over to the bar and sat down beside Lyla," You know something? I really hate it when your right."

" And what exactly am I right about?" Lyla asked with a smirk.

Tara scoffed and rolled her eyes," Shut up." Tara snorts as she took a sip of her coffee once more, Setting her cup down Tara glanced over and noticed Valerie was wiping down the bar." How's your nose?" Tara questioned,

" It will heal," Valerie said flatly as she continues to wipe the bar. Valerie stops for a moment as she looks up and glanced over at Tara for a moment," Why did you do it? I thought you weren't Jax Teller's old lady. So why do it?" Valerie questioned,

" Because I lied to you, I am Jax Teller's, old lady and if you ever go near Jax again. I will do a lot worse than a broken nose," Tara said as she got up and headed towards the door, Tara then stops for a moment as she looks back over her shoulder." Oh, you might wanna let your friends know that Jax Teller is off-limits." Tara then walked out of the clubhouse and headed towards her motorcycle,

Jax walked out of the clubhouse just a moment later. He walks over to Tara just as she was putting her helmet on," Running out on me already? Jax asked with a smirk as he leans down and kisses her softly and tenderly.

" No, I am just gonna go home take a shower and get ready for work," Tara said as she sat down and kicks stars her motorcycle." Coming over later?" Tara questioned,

" Yeah, but it's gonna be a late one though. I got things to do here and then I gotta head up in Lodi for a business meeting. I found a space up there and I want to start opening up a Tattoo shop. But after that, I gotta check in with Nero at Diosa,"

" ah, well if you do actually come over tonight. I will have dinner waiting for you and if you plan on staying overnight. I will have breakfast waiting for you in the morning." Tara said as she smirks and then rides past Jax and out of the lot,

Jax chuckled and shook his head. He walked over to the office and saw his dad sitting at the desk." Hey, mind watching Tara for me?" Jax questioned,

" Why? What's wrong son?" John asked as he stopped typing," Did something?"

" Well, I didn't tell her mostly because I didn't want to worry Tara, But last night before Tara came. Happy got wind that Tara's stepfather is in Charming looking for Tara and I need to make sure he stays away from her. So, would you please keep an eye on her dad?" Jax asked again,

" Yeah. of course. But why is her stepfather looking for her?"

Jax sighs deeply as he stepped into the office more and closed the office door behind him." Tara killed the Vp of the Little devils and her stepfather is the president of that club. Dad before you say anything, You have to understand that this guy that Tara killed was her old man. She was his old lady. But things between them wasn't working out and it got out of hand, She did what she had to do to survive dad,"

John shook his head." Don't say anymore, I will keep an eye on Tara and watch over her, Have you told the guys yet?"

Jax shook his head " No. But I will soon. I just wanted to let you know first,"

John nods his head in understanding." Where is Tara now?"

" She just went home, She has to be at work soon and I gotta business to handle up in Lodi," Jax said as he walked out of the office and headed back towards the clubhouse to have a morning church and to fill the guys in on what's going on, Finding out Tara's stepfather is back in Charming is a very dangerous thing and Jax will do what he has to do to keep him away from her,


	18. Chapter 18

Everything with Jax and Tara has been going well so far. It's only been a week since Tara finally admitted she was Jax's, old lady. At first, Tara didn't want to admit mostly because she knows how the club life works and she also knows how most members treat their women well most all women in that case, Even though Jax had Tara reminded her time and time again that he will never do anything to hurt her and she knows she can trust Jax. Tara trusts Jax more than anything. She trusts him with her life. But that doesn't mean Tara doesn't have her doubts sometimes, Pulling into the Lot. Tara was just about to get out when she heard her cell going off in her purse. Tara deeply sighs pulling her keys from her Harley and pulled out her cell. Looking at the screen she saw it was Clay her stepfather calling her.

" You gotta be kidding me." Tara said under her breath as she took another deep breath and then answered her car." What can I do for you, Clay?" Tara questioned, Ever since Tara's mom was killed Tara and Clay never gotten along. Clay claimed that Tara's mother's death was an accident. But Tara knows better. She knows Clay had something to do with her mother's death. She can't prove it but she will soon and when she does. Tara will make this right.

" Can you meet me somewhere?" Clay asked,

" Let me guess, you're in Charming." Tara deeply sighs once more as she closed her eyes for a moment as she calms her breathing," Fine, meet me at Charming Cafe in an hour," Tara said as she hung up and climbed off of her bike, Setting her helmet on her seat placing her cell back in her purse, Tara headed towards the clubhouse, Walking in Tara walked over to the bar and sat down. Tara took off her sunglasses and set them on the bar as she sighs softly and rubbed the bridge of her nose for a moment,

" Captian Morgan and leave the bottle." Tara finally said when Tara looked up and saw it was Valerie the crow eater pouring the glass for her. Tara reached for the glass and raised it towards her lips After Tara took a sip of her drink she set her glass down and cleared her throat." Looks like your nose is healing nicely," Tara said with a small smirk,

" Thanks." Was all Valerie said as she walked away from Tara, Tara just shrugged her shoulders as she took another sip of her drink. Tara looked up and glanced over her shoulder as she watched the chapel doors opened, Tara got up from the stool and walked over to Jax," Hey baby." Tara said as she leans up and kisses him tenderly," Heading out?"

" Yeah, we got a business meeting with a couple of investors. Why? What's up, babe?" Jax asked

" Nothing I was just wondering if you got time for me," Tara said as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls Jax closer to her and kisses him deeply and passionately, Tara smirks against his lips as she heard them all whistling and laughing," Come on," Tara whispered as she grabbed Jax's hand and drags him down into the hall towards his dorm. Tara has to meet Clay in an hour but right now she just wants Jax's dick inside of her and not have to think about it for at least an hour.

* * *

Tara took another sip of her coffee while she was looking through her IPhone as she was still waiting for Clay to show up. All her life Tara knew Clay wasn't her real father. For one Clay Morrow was never the father type really. He never spent anytime with Tara or did anything with her. He was all about the club and making money. He barely spent anytime with her mother. But Tara's mother still stayed with Clay cause she was his old lady and she was very loyal until that loyalty and love for Clay got her killed.

Katherine Knowles was beautiful with a slim body and amazing curves. Some will say Tara got her curves from her mom. But Tara never agreed since she would love to have her mother curves. Some also used to say they looked more like sisters instead of mother and daughter. Mainly because Katherine still looked younger for her age. Katherine and Tara always had that mother and daughter bond that was unbreakable and even now in death. Their bond is the one thing Tara would always cherish forever.

Tara sighs softly as she set her IPhone down and took another sip of her coffee while it was still warm. Tara looked up and glanced over at the door of the cafe as it open and Clay stepped in. Tara took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Just the sight of him makes Tara want to kill him right here in the cafe. But she had to control herself and the last thing she needs is for someone to call the cops on her and have her ass hauled off to jail.

" Well, I can see why you picked a public place. Afraid I might kill you in front of all these people." Clay said with a smirk as he sat down across from Tara.

Tara just snorted as she took another sip of her coffee and sets it down." Actually I'm afraid of killing you in front of these people." Tara simply said as she sat up straight and looked at Clay for a moment." Why are you here clay?"

" What happened to dad?" Clay questioned with another smug smirk.

" We both know you're not my father. So just answered the question." Tara hissed at him.

" Fine. Josh never made it back to Chicago. The last time I talked to Josh before heading back myself. He said he wasn't leaving without you and that was over two months ago. But seeing that you're still in Charming and Josh never made it home tells me he's missing and you had something to do with it."

" Josh has been missing for two months? And you're just now coming out here?" Tara questioned as she shook her head." Damn Clay. Your really losing your touch. Look I don't know what happened with Josh and I really don't give a fuck. He's out of my life and that's all I care about." Tara said as she took another drink of her coffee.

" You're his old lady Tara. You-."

" I don't give a shit if I am his old lady or not. Josh is an asshole and controlling prick. Every fucking night when he came from the clubhouse after getting wasted. Josh will start beating the shit out of me. I couldn't even go anywhere without him having eyes on me. Ever since he became your VP Joshua Kohn was a douch bag." Tara huffed angrily." I am just glad I was able to escape before I ended up dead like my mother."

" You're Mother's death... She was..."

" She was murdered and I have a very good idea who have done it."

" What?" Clay scoffed." You seriously don't think I had something to do with that?" Clay asked shaking his head acting like he had no idea what Tara was talking about.

" I don't think. I know you had something to do with her murder. Mom was supposed to pick me up from school that day. She was gonna take me shopping for new clothes. But she never made it. When I talked to the police. They said mom was gun down by a drive by. Hell you told me the same thing. But something didn't made sense to me because why would someone kill mom in a drive by? Unless you had something to do with it." Tara said arching her brow up.

Clay lean against the table resting his hands against the table." Think what you want. But I had nothing to do with your mother's death. But I'm not here to talk about her. I'm here because my VP is missing and you're the last person he saw coming out here."

" Yeah, but the last time I talked to him. He said he was going back to Chicago and I am sorry if he's missing. But I had nothing to do with that." Tara said as she got up from the table and started to grab her stuff when Clay spoke up again.

" Do you really think your new man and his club will keep you protected? Does Happy?" Clay asked.

" I don't need Jax the club or Happy to protect me. I know how to handle my shit. I don't need a boy to handle it for me. I can protect myself. Just go back to Chicago Clay. Whatever you're looking for your not gonna fine here." Tara said as she turned around and headed towards the door of the cafe as she was done with this conversation and she wanted to get away from Clay as soon as possible.

" I know who your real father is." Clay spoke up once more as he followed Tara out of the cafe." I also know he's alive."

Tara stopped suddenly as she slowly turned around." doubtful. Mom never knew who my real father was and when I had asked her about it. She told me she had no idea who it was. So I doubt it if you knew." Tara said as she walked towards her bike and picked up her helmet." And even if you did. What makes you think he's still alive?"Tara asked.

" Just stop by my hotel room tonight and I will give you all the information you need about him." Clay said walking over to Tara.

After Tara strapped the helmet and threw her leg over her Harley and sat down. Tara took another deep breath." Come to the clubhouse around five and you can tell me who he is." Tara said as she turned the engine over on her Harley and few seconds later she rode passed Clay and headed for home.

" Do you want me to follow her?" One of Clay's prospect asked

" Nah. I will deal with her later." Clay responded as he walked back over to his bike and his guys. Clay knows Tara had something to do with Josh's disappearance.He also knows his VP is probably dead and if she had anything to do with that, he will kill her himself.

Riding home. Tara started to remember the conversation she had with her mom once before. She remembered asking her mom multiple times who her real father . Katherine made up a story saying she never knew since it was only a one time thing and she was really drunk that night. So she just let it go and never asked her mom again.

Pulling into her driveway Tara killed her engine and climbed off of her bike. Taking her helmet off as she walked towards her door. Tara pulled out her keys and unlocked her door. Pushing the door opened and closing it behind her as she took off her shoes and her jacket. Tara tossed her jacket over the arm of her chair as she walked into the kitchen. Walking towards the cabinet. Tara pulled out a glass and poured herself a glass of Captain Morgan's. Walking back out of the living room and sitting down on her couch. Tara took a drink and set her glass down. Pulling out a joint from her purse Tara took another deep breath as she placed the joint between her lips. After she got it lit and after she tossed her lighter on her coffee table. Tara took a drag and laid back against her couch. Tara was never a fan of smoking a joint. But with the stress she was having and having to deal with Clay. Tara felt she needed one.

Author Note: New Chapter!!! Happy Reading everyone!!!


	19. Chapter 19

" Again explain why Clay is coming here?" Lyla asked.

Tara rolled her eyes as she deeply sighs as she set her glass on the Samcro bar." Because he says he has information on my dad. So I told him to stop by at the clubhouse around five." Tara responded as she picked up her glass and took a sip of her drink. Tara had just got back to the clubhouse after her meeting with Clay at the cafe. Luckily for Tara Jax and Happy isn't back from Stocken yet. So she can figure out how is she gonna tell them why Clay is coming. Ever since Tara was a little girl she always wanted to know who her real father is and sometimes she will wonder if he was out there somewhere alive and if he has been wondering to know who she was. Tara just hopes Clay does have the information she needs.

" You do know, that this is a bad right? Not to mention Jax and Happy won't be too happy once they learned that Clay was here and you never told them." Lyla pointed out as she took a drink of her white wine," Besides what makes you think Clay is gonna tell you anything or that he even knows anything about who your real father is?"

" I don't honestly. but right now Clay is the only one who can give me the information I need. But if he doesn't then he's a dead man." Tara says as she finishes her glass of Captain Morgan and nods her head towards one of the crow eaters to fill her glass once more." Okay, let's talk about something else. What's going on with you and Happy lately?" Tara asks as she smirks slightly,

" Not much really. I have been busy at the hospital and he has been busy with the club lately. We haven't seen each other much. But of course, you know that is." Lyla says as she chuckles.

" Yeah, I do. I am either working at the hospital and when I am not working. I am always over at Jax's taking care of Abel while he is handling Club business. Speaking of Abel. Jax wants to have another son." Tara scoffs as she shook her head." Like that's ever gonna happen."

" Why not? I could totally see you as a mom Tara. I mean, you practically raising Abel and that little boy adores you, Tara. Plus you love that little boy too."

Tara nods her head as she can't deny the fact. She does love Abel and she knows Abel adores her. But Tara isn't sure if she is really ready to have her own son just yet." Of course, I love Abel and I am enjoying every moment with him, But I never really saw myself as a mother really. Plus I don't know how I feel about going from riding a Harley to driving a car." Looking up at the screen above the bar. Tara noticed Clay pulling into the Lot and he wasn't alone. Setting her glass down, Tara got up from the barstool she was sitting on and walks out of the clubhouse.

" Did, you bring it?" Tara asks walking across the lot towards Clay.

" What? Not gonna offer us a drink?" Clay questions with a smirk and chuckles.

" You guys aren't staying. So just hand over the envelope and you guys can go back to Chicago." Tara says as she puts her hand out. Clay looks at Tara for a moment and sighs deeply looking over his shoulder.

" Tony. Hand over Tara the envelope." Clay instructed.

Tony the prospect pulls out an envelope from his Kutte and handed it to Tara." Everything you need to know about your real father, is in that envelope." Clay looks around the lot and noticed some patch members standing around the lot and of course, he had noticed some mechanics working in the garage.

" Well, I guess. I should be on my way then. Goodbye Tara."

" Bye." Tara says turning back towards the clubhouse and continues walking without giving Clay an glance. Tara still wants the man dead for what he did to her mother. Walking into the clubhouse Tara stopped for a moment as she noticed some of the guys were staring at her.

" What?"

" Everything okay Doll?" Tig asks with concern. Who was that guy, Tara?"

" Yeah, everything is fine Tiggy and that was just my step father." Tara says walking past the guys and headed towards Jax's dorm. Tara wanted to do this alone and she didn't feel like dealing with the guys right now. Closing the door behind her. Tara walks over to Jax's bed and sat down. Opening the envelope, Tara noticed there was a letter.

_Dear Tara,_

_I know you hate me and I also know, that you blame me for your mother's death. Believe it or not, but I was not responsible for her death. I loved your mother. She was my wife, my old lady. When __Katherine, first came to Chicago. She was only few months pregnant with you. When I asked her who the father was. All she said it was someone she knew in Charming. Saying it was just a one night stand sorta thing. The day you were born, Your mom had her doctor put my name on the birth certificate instead. She insisted on telling you the truth about your real father when you were older, but I had advised her not too. But none of that matters now. In the envelope you will find some photos of your mother and the man who's your real father. I knew some day you were going to find out the truth. I just never thought I would be the one to tell you. Now, what you do with this information is up to you. If you still believe that I am responsible for your mother's death, then do what you have to do and I will accept my fate._

_Clay._

After reading the letter Tara just shook her head as she didn't believe a word Clay wrote. Tara knows He's responsible for her mother's death. She's not stupid or that naive. Tara knows Clay is just trying to save his own ass. Taking a deep breath Tara pulls out the photos. Setting the envelope down, Tara starts going through the photos. Seeing images of her mom and seeing her beautiful smile had brought tears down Tara's cheek. Tara started to remember when her mom's smile used to brighten up a room. Getting to the last photo. Tara suddenly felt her body starting to tense up when she the man her mother was standing next to and some of the men surrounding them.

" Son of a Bitch." Tara said angrily. Tara jumped up and storms out of Jax's dorm. Walking out to the main room, Tara spotted the man, the same man she seen in the photo with her mom all this years ago. Walking up to him and without a word or even warning, Tara lifted her hand up and slaps him across the face.

" Fucking Bastard." Was all Tara said when she felt the tears running down her cheeks more. Tara slammed the photo down on the bar. Tara slowly backs away from him and quickly walked out the clubhouse. Without missing a beat, Tara got on her bike and peeled out of the lot. She didn't even hear Jax calling out to her.

" Tara!" Jax yelled out. He glanced over at Happy who just shrugged his shoulders as he was confused as well. Jax deeply sighs as he walks into the clubhouse. He stopped when he noticed his brothers was sitting around at the bar.

" Does anyone, wanna explain what the hell just happened? Why, Tara left the way she did?"

" It was over this." Bobby responded as he walked over to Jax and gave him the photo. Tara left because of that photo." Bringing the photo closer so Jax could get a better look, he then noticed the man standing next to Tara's mom.

" Shit." Jax took a deep breath and looks back at his brothers." Where is he?"

" He's in the kitchen, putting ice on his face." Opie simply said.

Jax just nods his head and went to talk to him.

* * *

Walking into the door, Tara closes the door behind her and started to pace back and forth across her living room floor. For years Tara knew her father was a live. She just knew he was out there somewhere. She just didn't know that he was right in front of her this whole time, she was in Charming. Tara had no idea that her real father was a member of Samcro. The same Samcro that Jax, her boyfriend is president of. Tara angrily groans when she heard a knock at her door. Looking through her peephole, Tara saw Happy standing outside of her door. Tara jerked the door opened as she just glared at Happy.

" Did you fucking know?" Tara questions angrily.

**_Gonna leave that has a cliffhanger and in the next chapter, I will reveal who Tara's real father is. Happy Reading everyone!!!!_**


	20. Chapter 20

Coming home from the clubhouse. Tara walked into her house and slams the door shut behind her. Taking a deep breath and squeezing her fists tightly as she groans out in frustration. Heading straight into the kitchen and straight to the counter. Tara quickly popped opened the Captain Morgan's and poured some in a glass that was right in front of her. Feeling the strong rum sliding down her throat, Tara closes her eyes as lifted her head back as she wanted to calm herself down. No she needed to calm herself down before she ends up doing something stupid. Hell Tara just wants to hit someone that would calm her down. For years since Tara was twelve years old she has been trying to track her father down. She tried finding him online and she even tried getting the police to help her. But it was an dead end and Tara just gave up trying. But now after being in Charming for almost a year. Her real father was right in front of her this whole time and what's worse he's an Son. Samcro and Tara isn't sure how she feels about it. It's one thing to have her boyfriend in Samcro mainly because he's is the club's President after all. But having a father in Samcro is another story.

Tara had so much questions that she needs answers too. She also knows that she should go back to the clubhouse and confront the man who has abandoned her all of these years. But she was too angry right now to face him. Tara slams the glass down as she heard a knock at her front door. Tara sighs deeply as she walked towards the front door. Once Tara pulled her door open and saw Happy standing right in front of her. Tara glares at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" Did you know?" Tara asks angrily.

Happy sighs softly as shook his head." I just found out when Bobby showed me the picture. How are you holding up?" Happy asked with concern.

" How am I holding up?" Tara repeated his question as she scoffed and walks away from her door." I want to hit someone Happy that's how I am holding up." Tara scoffs once more as she dropped down on her couch." How the hell am I supposed to talk to him?" Tara asked as she shakes her head.

Happy walked in and closed the door behind him." Just talk to him Tara. You can't avoid Chibs forever. He's you're father and sooner or later you're gonna have to face him." Happy says as he walks over to her and sat down beside her.

Tara sighs softly as she slowly nods her head." Yeah I know. But not right now."Tara says quietly.

" How did you even get the picture in the first place?"

Tara deeply sighs as she shakes her head." I was hoping you weren't gonna ask." Tara crossed her arms still not looking at Happy when she answered his question." Clay." Tara muttered.

" What?" Happy asks as he brought his brows together.

Tara scoffs and glares at him for a moment." You heard me. I got the picture my birth certificate and a letter all from Clay." Tara says as she got up from the couch and walks back into the kitchen for another drink. If she's gonna have this conversation with Happy. Tara is gonna need another drink.

* * *

As soon as Everyone all gathered at the table and once Tig closed the doors. Chibs started to tell them the story." I met Tara's mother Katherine, when she came to one of the parties we had. I think one of the crow eaters brought her, I'm not sure though. I barely remembered anything that happened that night really. All I remember is that Katherine and I were both very drunk that night. When Katherine told me she was pregnant. At first I didn't believe her but when she told me the baby was mine. I offered Katherine a place to stay and I told her I would help her in any way I can."

" How did she end up in Chicago?" Jax asks

" When Katherine was only three months pregnant with Tara. Katherine told me she was planning on leaving Charming and move to Chicago. She said she had a huge job offer and she couldn't passed it up. When I asked her about Tara. All Katherine said that she will tell Tara about me when she got older and she will send me pictures of Tara." Chibs reaches for his cut pocket when he pulls out the only picture he has of Tara." This was the only one Katherine gave me. Tara's baby picture." Chibs says softly as he handed the picture to Jax.

" Why didn't you tell Tara yet?"

" I wanted to and I should have told her. But I wasn't sure how and honestly I never really made the connection until now. When she slapped me in the face and practically shoved that picture in my face." Chibs always knew Tara was his daughter, there's no denying that. For years Chibs have tried going to see Tara when Chibs was Chicago and every time Chibs tried. Katherine wouldn't let him see his own daughter and now that's she's grown and has been right here in front of him this whole time. Chibs has lot of lost time to make up for.

While everyone just sat there in silence, Jax leans forward against the table and sighs deeply as he brought his hands up and rest them against his forehead." You gotta talk to her brother and tell her the truth the whole truth."

" Aye Jackie Boy." Chibs says as he sighs softly and nods his head.

Jax nods his head as he picked up the gavel." Happy went to go check on Tara. I'm heading over there now. I will talk to her and see if I can get her to come to the clubhouse tomorrow morning before her shift at the hospital. I will give you guys the table just the two of you and you guys can talk it out."

" Thanks Jackie." Chibs says with a nod.

Once Jax hit the gavel down. Everyone walked out of the doors of the chapel. Jax walked out of the clubhouse and towards his Dyna when he noticed Happy pulling into the Lot. Jax placed a cigarette between his lips and walks over to him." How's Tara?" Jax asked as he lights up his cigarette.

" Well let's just say after her fourth drink of Captain Morgan's. She crashed on the couch." Happy placed his helmet on his handlebar as he threw his leg around and climbed off his Dyna as he looks at Jax seriously." Clay came here and gave Tara everything. The letter. Her birth certificate and the photo."

" Jesus Christ." Jax says as he shook his head." I am heading over there now." Jax turned around walking over his Dyna. After he swung his leg over and sat down. After he hooked his helmet on and started up the Dyna. Bringing the kick stand up, Jax rides out of the lot. He still wrapping around his head that Clay came to his clubhouse or the fact Tara was even talking to him in the first place.

Walking into Tara's door. Jax noticed Tara was still sleeping on the couch when he closes the door behind him. Slipping his shoes off and placing them by the door. Walking over to her, Jax reached down and lightly brushed her hair out of her face. Learning who Tara's real father is had to be the hardest thing for her and to find out her father is one of his brothers. That's something they both never expected. Jax placed his arms under Tara's body and lifts her up from the couch. As soon as Tara threw her arm around his neck and rest her head against his chest. Jax carried Tara in bridal style and heads upstairs.

After laying her down, Jax takes off his cut along with his shirt. After he took off his jeans. Jax crawled under the covers laying next to Tara. Pulling Tara closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her holding her tightly. Jax sighs deeply as he kisses her forehead and fell asleep along with her.

The next morning Tara slowly wakes by the smell of breakfast and fresh coffee brewing in her kitchen. Crawling out of bed putting on her robe as she walked out of her room." Jax?" Tara asked as she made her way down stairs. Pushing the kitchen door open, Tara slowly walked in when she found Jax standing over her stove. " What's all this?" Tara asked with a small smile as she made her way towards the kitchen table.

" Eggs, Bacon and fresh coffee." Jax says as he set her plate and her cup in front of her. He leans down and capture his lips against hers. He breath and groans against her lips and nibble against her bottom lip." Eat up babe, cause we gotta be at the clubhouse in an hour." Jax says as he sat across from her.

" Why? What's going on?" Tara asked as she took a sip of her coffee while it was still warm.

" I think you and Chibs should talk this out babe. I mean you at least owe him that much Tara."

I owe him?" Tara scoffed as she shakes her head." I don't know Chibs anything Jax. He is the one who abandoned me. He never once in my life even bother trying to reach out to me, not even after my mom died and now after all this time, I owe him to hear him out? Please tell me you're joking." Tara says glaring at him.

Jax shook his head as he set his cup down." I am not joking babe. You gotta talk to him because if you don't, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. Besides Chibs ain't going anywhere anytime soon darlin." Jax says with a small smirk.

Tara sighs deeply as she looked down at her plate. As much as Tara isn't ready to talk to Chibs yet and as much she really wants to avoid all of this and just pretend she never found out. Jax is right, Tara can't ignore this. Tara heavily sighs as she looks up at him." What time are we leaving?"

" In an hour. I told Chibs we will be there, before the rest of them shows up. It will give you guys a chance to talk alone. I'm gonna let you guys talk in the chapel with the doors closed. No disturbance." Jax says as he takes another drink of his coffee.

After breakfast and after her shower. Tara got dressed in black Jeans and black top. Once Tara put on her leather jacket and her riding boots on. Tara grabs her helmet and her bike keys as she heads out the front door. Walking towards her bike were Jax was standing, Tara placed her helmet on her seat for a moment. She sighs softly as she places her hands against his chest of his cut." I still can't believe you're making me do this."

Jax chuckle as he rest his hands against both sides of her neck." Everything will be fine babe. Just gotta trust me on this." Jax pulls Tara's face up and kisses her passionately gripping her neck tightly as he groans against her lips. Their lips starts to move together in sync as they start to massage each other's tongues together Jax leans Tara back against her bike as he slowly moves his hands down and grips her waist tightly. He breath against her lips as he slowly pulls back.

" We should get going. But keep that in mind." Jax winks as he kisses her quickly. They both swing their legs over their bikes. Once Tara placed her helmet on and turn her bike on. Tara followed Jax towards the clubhouse, so she can talk to Chibs her real father. Tara can't help but feel things are about to change and she's not too sure if she's okay with it.

**_Note- Tara's real father is revealed. Hope you guys are okay with it being Chibs XD!!! Happy Reading everyone!!!_**


	21. Chapter 21

Both Tara and Chibs sat across from each other in the chapel with the doors closed. Jax had given them the chapel to talk in private. Except that nobody wasn't saying anything and it's been like this for over an hour. The silence in the room was intense that you could feel it. Tara had enough of the silence that she finally decided to break it." How long have you known I was your daughter?" Tara asked as she still looking down at her hands as she didn't want to look at Chibs right now.

" I have known for awhile Tara. Your Ma told me she was pregnant with you and I was the father. When I offered her a place to stay, Katherine declined my offer and ends up telling me she was moving to Chicago. I even tried talking her out of it but she was stubborn. Few months after you were born, Katherine called me to tell me she got married to the president of The Little Devils and she wanted him to be your real father."

Tara scoffs and snorts shaking her head." Yeah, well he's not my real father. He never was. Growing up especially around the club. Clay only cared about only two things. Himself and that damn club. He was hardly ever home and he barely paid any attention to me. Every time he was out on a run and after he came back after three days. He had hickies all over his neck. I remember my mom asking him about em. Instead of giving her a straight answer, Clay would make some kind of excuse and of course, mom would fall for it." Tara stopped talking for a moment as she looks up at Chibs.

" Did you ever once try to come to see me?"

"I have a couple of times when you were younger, even tried sending you money. But of course, your Ma turned them both down my money and me. So I kept my distance, cause I thought it was best for everyone at the time" Chibs leans forward as he looks at Tara." I am not trying to make excuses here Tara and I know none of this doesn't matter not even my apologies. But I'm truly sorry for not being there for you when you were growing up, but I am here now if you will let me."

Tara sighs deeply as she shakes her head." No, none of this not even your God Damn apologies matters to me. Cause it doesn't change anything and your right. you were never there for me, so makes you think, you will be there for me now?" Tara asked as she leans back and crossed her arms over her chest.

" Honestly, I don't know Tara. But I am hoping there's still a chance."

Tara blew out some air as she scoffs and shakes her head." I don't know. But right now I can't deal with this anymore." Tara got up from the table and heads towards the chapel's door. Opening the door Tara walked out heading over to the bar." Hey, I gotta head over to the hospital. Got a few appointments and a couple of surgeries." Tara says as she gave Jax a quick kiss,

" How did it go in there?" Jax asked as he places his hand on her hip for a moment,

Tara just nods her head." It went fine. I will talk to you later." Tara says as she kisses him once again before heading out of the clubhouse. After Talking to Chibs Tara feels she needed more time to think about all of this. Learning that Chibs is her father is just way too much right now. Deep down Tara wants to give him a chance, But she can't right now and she doesn't know if she ever will. Tara brought the kickstand up when Lyla pulled up. She just gave Lyla a nod and headed out. She hasn't told Lyla yet,

" What am I gonna do Jackie?" Chib asked as soon as Jax sat down at the table."

" Just give her time. She is your daughter brother. Tara will come around. I know she will." Jax says as he reaches over and places his hand on his shoulder." Now, that Tara is still your daughter. Is it still cool, that she's with me?" Jax asked with a smirk and chuckle when she slaps his back before getting up." Come on brother, we got that meet with Alvarez up in Oakland." Jax says walking out of the chapel.

" Aye," Chibs says getting up and follows Jax.

* * *

After her appointments, Tara spent a couple of hours before her first surgery in her office, finishing up her reports before she put them in Murphy's files before the end of her shift. While Tara was typing up her reports she heard a knock at her door." It's open." Tara says as she never took her eye off of her computer screen and kept typing.

" Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch," Lyla says as she walked into Tara's office after closing the door behind her and took a seat at the chair behind Tara's desk." You kinda left the clubhouse in kind of a hurry. Is everything?" Lyla asked as she watched Tara for a moment. Lyla has noticed that Tara has been acting kinda weird the past few days. She just isn't sure what it is.

" Yeah, everything is fine. I have just been really busy lately. Um, I am gonna have to take a rain check on lunch. Sorry." Tara says as she went back to typing. Tara wasn't trying to avoid Lyla or anything. She just knows that the only reason why Lyla even asked Tara to join her for lunch is that. Lyla wants to talk and Tara isn't in the mood to talk especially after her talk with Chibs earlier.

" Well, in that case maybe I can bring you something from the cafeteria," Lyla says as she stood up from the chair and headed back to the door. With her hand on the doorknob, Lyla looked over her shoulder for a moment," I don't know what's going on or why you are avoiding me. But I am still your friend Tara and I am here anytime you wanna talk."

Tara stopped typing for a moment as she looks over at Lyla for a moment and nods her head." I know Lyla. Tell you what. When I am ready to talk, you will be the first person I will come too. Bring back a Chicken Salad and ice tea with Lemon." Tara says with a warm smile.

" Coming up," Lyla says as she stepped out of the office closing the door behind her.

Tara deeply sighs as she ran her fingers through her hair and leans back against the chair as she looked up for a moment. Sitting up straight Tara dug her cell and called Clay. Knowing Clay Taa knows that Clay is still in Charming and Tara needs to talk to him. She needs to know if Clay knew about the money Chibs has been sending her or at least was trying to.

" What can I do for you, Tara?" Clay asked once he answered his burner.

" Come to my office at St. Thomas in an hour. We still have unfinished business to discuss." Tara says as she hangs up. Tara closes her eyes for a moment as she inhales and exhales deeply. Tara knows she is taking a huge risk talking to Clay again since Tara just promised she would never talk to Clay ever again. But if she has money statched somewhere. Clay is the only person she can talk to about it. Returning back to her reports. Tara just kept her focus on her work for another hour before Clay shows up.

_**Author Note: Yeah this is a little short sorry. I was gonna write a little more but my brain is sleeping on me lol. But don't worry though. The next chapter is gonna be a little longer than this. Happy Reading everyone!**_


	22. Chapter 22

It's been a couple of weeks since Tara found out that Chibs was her biological father. Tara is still processing it and of course Chibs is still trying to get know his daughter, even though Tara isn't quite ready to tell him everything about her just yet. She's not even ready to call him dad anytime soon. So for now Tara will just call him Chibs for now and he's good with it. After her last conversation with Clay. Tara Also found out that Chibs was sending her money without her mother knowing about it. Clay made up a lie saying he had Katherine turn down Chibs money or at least that's what he told Chibs, but he told Chibs to give him the money instead, promising Chibs he will make sure Tara got the money by the time she turned eighteen. But he was saying all that to keep the money for himself. When Tara questioned Clay one more time if he was responsible for her mother's death. Clay had admitted he was responsible for her death but he never pulled the trigger. Tara ended up shooting him the back three times. Two in the back of the head and once in the back after he was on the ground. She had Happy clean up her office and get rid of his body before Margaret Murphy or anyone else in the office started asking questions. Tara still haven't told Jax what happened.

Three days ago Tara set up her own savings account in the Lodi bank and had them wire all of her money that was in Clay's account over to hers. When the bank Teller questioned about it. Tara just told her that Clay was her father who had recently died and left 25, Grand in his account for her. When Tara told her this, the Teller never questioned again and wired the money. Tara of course haven't figured out what she wanted to do with the money just yet, but she will think of something.

Getting out of the shower and after she got dress. Tara heard Abel through the baby monitor. Walking out of the bathroom and into Abel's nursery. Tara walked over to him as she smiles as she picked him." Hey," Tara says as she kisses his cheek. After she got him changed into a new diaper and new clothes. Tara walked out of the nursery and down the hall towards the living room, when she heard the front door open and noticed Lyla's head popping through the door.

" Hey,." Lyla greeted as she walked into Jax's house and closed the door behind her." I was on my way to the clubhouse and I thought I will drop by and see how you're doing. You know, with the whole Chibs being your real father."

" I am fine. But thanks though. Here take him. I need to fix him a bottle." Tara says as she hands Abel over to Lyla as she walked into the kitchen. Yesterday Tara finally told Lyla about Chibs being her real father and how Katherine and Clay was trying to hide it from her all these years. After Tara got the bottle warm and made sure it wasn't too hot for Abel Tara walked back out to the living room.

" Why, do I get the feeling you just didn't check up on me because I just told you about Chibs being my father." Tara says as she took Abel from her as she down on the other side of the couch with Abel in her arms while she feeds him his bottle.

" No, I didn't. Happy told me about what happened with Clay."

" He told you?!" Tara asked as she brought her brows together. " Why, would Happy tell you? Jax doesn't even know about it."

" Because last night after you left I got a call from the club back in Chicago, asking about their president saying he's been missing for two weeks. So when I asked Happy about it and what really happened to Clay. He told me that you killed him and Happy just cleaned it up. Why didn't you tell me?"

" Because I didn't tell Jax yet and if I were to tell you first. You would have run to Jax and tell him and don't say you wouldn't have because we both know you would have." Tara says as she glares at her best friend for a moment before turning her attention back to Abel.

" When are you going to tell him?"

Tara just shrugged her shoulders." I don't know."

" What do you mean, you don't know? Tara you gotta tell him." Lyla exclaimed.

" Actually, no I don't." Tara set the bottle down on the coffee table and laid Abel on her shoulder as she gently patted his back and rocks him back and forth." Listen both Clay and Josh are out of my life for good. So, there's no point of bringing up what happened to Clay to Jax or anyone else for that matter."

" Alright." Lyla says shaking her head and drops the whole thing." Have you told him about the money?" Lyla asked.

" No, but I will tell him tonight when he gets home." Tara settles Abel in her arms as she looks down and smiles softly. Tara then looks up at Lyla for a moment." So, can you stay for lunch?" Tara asked

Lyla nods her head." Yeah, I can stay for lunch."

* * *

Looking up from the engine under the hood an 2000 Ram Toyota, Happy noticed Jax, Opie and Bobby backing their bikes up. Wiping his hands quickly with a rag, Happy walked out of the garage." How did things go up in Oakland?"

" Everything went fine. Alvarez will honor our deal and we start expanding Disoa service up there very soon. I am planning on opening up another Escort Service in a few months hopefully." Jax responded as he lights up his cigarette. For months now Jax has been trying to find ways to expand the escort service as well as the Automotive business as well. He already has a new shop up in Lodi getting ready to open up in a few weeks.

" Hey I need a favor." Jax says as he takes a drag from his cigarette.

" Anything boss." Happy says with a nod." What's up?"

" Well, me and Tara has been getting closer for awhile now. Close to a year and I am thinking of actually making it official with her." Jax says with a huge grin on his face. Ever since Jax met Tara he was totally in love with her. Tara Knowles isn't like any other women that has came in and out of his life. She is definitely not Wendy either. Tara is tough, a fighter and sometimes stubborn when she doesn't want or needs anyone's help. Sometimes Tara will do things without thinking or considering her actions. But Jax that's one of the reasons why Jax loves her cause Tara knows how to handle her shit.

" Are you actually thinking of asking her to marry you?" Opie questioned. Opie has known Jax all their lives. They have been best friends since they were both in diapers practically and Opie has seen Jax be with a lot of women since High School and he never thought he would actually see the day. His best friend, his president actually settling down with one woman. Opie still remembers when Jax told Opie that he will never get married cause he didn't want to be pussy whipped liked Opie when Opie married Donna.

Jax and Wendy was never married. She was just his old lady. Who only cared about herself and her drugs then her own son who ended being born prematurely all because Wendy had to get high that day. Just a week after Abel was born, Wendy checked out and just abandoned Abel. Claiming she was going to go to rehab to get clean and that was over six months ago and Jax hasn't heard from her since and he hopes he never will.

" Your getting a head of yourself brother. No, actually I want to ask Tara if she would wear my crow. Officially make her my old lady. I want to make sure that every men knows that she belongs to me and that every women knows that I belong to her." Jax says with a smirk.

" This is coming from a man who told me on my wedding day, that he never wanted to get married because he didn't want to be pussy whipped just like me." Opie says with a small chuckle.

" What's you're point?" Jax asked with a shrug.

" Point is that you're definitely pussy whipped." Opie says as he slaps Jax's back and couldn't stop laughing when both Bobby and Happy stood there and snorted. Jax just shook his head and rolled his eyes at his brothers.

" My favor I need from you is that, I need you to place the crow on Tara. We both know she's stubborn and she's gonna want to go to some tattoo shop. But you're her best friend Hap and you're the only person I trust doing it."

Happy nods his head in agreement." Yeah, I can do it. Just bring her to the clubhouse tomorrow and I will put the crow on her. Of course I am gonna have to remove the Little Devils tattoo she has on her left angle."

" What Little Devils tattoo?" Jax asked in confusion. Tara had never mentioned to Jax her tattoo before and he never knew about it until now.

" The one she got when Tara became Josh's old lady. She got it as soon as he became Vp. About a few years after I left Chicago while I was still in Tacoma. Tara had shown me the tattoo when she came to the clubhouse just couple of months after you two got together." Happy says with a shrug." I thought she would have shown you by now or at least tell you."

" Well clearly she never did." Jax says as he shakes his head and ran his hand over his face. Jax's mind starts to wonder how couldn't he not see the tattoo. He's been in bed with her mostly every night and most time it's when they are both naked and Jax has still missed that tattoo on her angle. The tattoo of another man who had her beaten and cheated on her multiple times. The tattoo of a man,who treated Tara like shit." Did she say why she hasn't gotten it removed yet?"

" I told her that I will remove it for her, but she refused to. She said that it was a reminder that everything she went through Josh is behind her and she wants to keep it that way."

" Shit." Jax says as he deeply sighs. He then threw the butt of his cigarette to the ground and crushed it underneath his shoe." I will be later." Jax as he walked back to his Dyna. As much as Jax understands Tara's need of keeping. the tattoo as an reminder. He can't have another's man tattoo on her while she wears his. Tara Knowles belongs to Jax Teller and that's how it should be.


	23. Chapter 23

" Babe," Jax called out as he walked into the door and closed the door behind him. Walking down the hall towards Abel's nursery. Jax walked in as he noticed Tara was sitting in the chair next to Abel's crib." Hey, Darlin." Jax says with a whisper as he leans down and kisses her gently and stood back up as he went to check on Abel. Jax gently strokes a strand of Abel's hair against his forehead as he smiles gently down at his sleeping son.

" Hey, I wasn't expecting you to come up until later tonight," Tara says as she sat up straight.

" I know, I didn't feel like staying really. But later we gotta meet Happy over at the clubhouse though." Jax says as he leans against Abel's dresser." There's something I need him to do for me." Jax places both hands against Abel's dresser as he crossed his feet together and looks at Tara." The favor I need Happy to do involves you." Jax says with a huge shit face grin on his face.

Tara raised her brow for a moment as she shakes her head in confusion." Okay... what does that have to do with me?" Tara asked. Normally Tara wouldn't mind going to the clubhouse but if Jax needs Happy to do something for him. Why does she have to be there. It makes no sense to her.

" I want to officially make you my old lady. I want you to wear my crow and I need Happy to do it for me and I also need him to remove the Little Devils tattoo that you have on your ankle." Jax says as he looks down at her ankles.

" And he has to do it tonight?" Tara asked.

" He's going up to Tacoma for a few days. So, yeah it's gotta be tonight babe. Besides once the other crow eaters and every hang around take a look at my crow on your body, they will know who old lady you belong to." Jax says with a smirk.

" So, basically you want to make sure all the women in the clubhouse not to mention all women in town to know that you belong to me and to back off of you." Tara says as she got up and shrugged her shoulders and walked up to him." I guess I can live with that." Tara says as she placed her hands against his cut.

" You can live with that?" Jax asked with another smirk.

" Hmm, Mhmm." Tara says as she reaches up and grabs him by the collar of his cut and pulls him down towards her as she kisses him deeply and passionately with so much more love and desire." Now, where do you suppose I should have the crow?" Tara asked.

Jax smirks slightly again as he slowly turns her around. Jax then slowly and gently ran his fingertips down her back. When he found the perfect spot, he slowly slips his hand into the back of her shirt." Right here. Just on your lower back." He says softly as he let his fingertips dance against her soft skin and leans down as he places his lips against her shoulder.

" So, this isn't just about the women backing off of you. You wanna make sure all the men including all you're brothers back off me." Tara says as she looks up at him.

" Got a problem with that?" Jax asked looking at her seriously.

Tara shook her head." Nope." Tara answered as she leans up and kisses him once more and slowly reaches up and slips her fingertips through his hair as she continues to kiss him more deeply and passionately as she smiles against his lips." Is it me or are you getting hard right now?" Tara asked as she raised her brow and smirks slightly.

" Oh, I am definitely getting hard and you're the reason." Jax kneels down and lifts Tara up and tossed her over his shoulder. He chuckles as he spanks her ass as he walked out of Abel's nursery. He then laughs when he felt Tara jump with a gasp of pleasure as he reached his room and closes the door behind them.

* * *

" Can't we just laser the tattoo off?" Tara asked. Tara along with Jax and Happy was sitting around in Jax's dorm room. Tara sat on the edge of Jax's bed as she watched Happy getting his tattoo kit set up on Jax's desk." All I am saying is that wouldn't it be safe to get it lasered off so that way I won't have to walk around with a huge black ink on my ankle?" Tara asked with a shrug.

" Come on, do you really think I would do that to you. What kind of friend would I be, if I actually left a black spot on your ankle? Your just an old lady Tara, not a club member. You got nothing to worry about." Happy says as he moved the chair in front of her. Once he sat down Happy reached down and grabbed Tara's ankle. Bringing her ankle up and examine her Tattoo Happy looks at it with amazement." Where did you get this done?" He asked as he was very impressed with the work on the tattoo.

" an old friend of yours. Parker." Tara says with a chuckle.

" Are you talking about the same Parker that we went to high school with? He worked on your tattoo?" Happy asked as he examined the work once more." Damn, the kid did an amazing job. Makes me almost not want to laser it off." Happy says with a small chuckle. He snorts when he felt Jax kick the leg of his chair." I said almost calm down bro." Happy leans forward and got started on lasering off Tara's old tattoo.

When Happy was done, Tara ran her hand over her ankle as she just shrugged her shoulders." Didn't seem to hurt that much." Tara said softly as she started to remember when she got the tattoo in the first place.

" You okay?" Jax asked as he ran his hand up and down her back.

Tara let's go of her ankle as she nods her head." Yeah, I am fine. I'm ready to wear your crow." Tara says as she stood up and pulled her top up and off of her back. Turning her back on Happy. Tara laid on her stomach and reaches for Jax's hand." Just place the crow on my lower back, Hap." Tara says as she squeezed Jax's hand. As much as Tara is looking forward to getting Jax's crow on her lower back. She's not a big fan of needles.

It took Happy about twenty to thirty minutes to get done with Tara's new Tattoo. But it was definitely worth it. Tara stood in front of the mirror with her back turned. Glancing over her shoulder as she couldn't keep her eyes off of the beautiful work of the crow." You did an amazing Job, Thanks Happy." Tara says as she put her top back on.

" You deserve it." Happy says as he grabbed his kit." I will leave you two alone." Happy says as he nods his head once more and walked out of Jax's dorm room and closes the door behind him.

" So, you ready to join the party?" Jax asked as he walked over to her.

" Not yet." Tara says shaking her head as she looks up at Jax with lust in her eyes as she gently bites her bottom lip as a mischievous smile spreading across her face." Right now, I want to spend some very needed alone time with my old man." Tara says seductively as she placed her hands against his chest and leans up and pressed her lips against his. She groans against his lips as soon as she felt Jax lifting her up. Tara quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. She squeaked out with laughter as soon as she felt them crashing on the bed.

" I am not hurting you, am I?" Jax asked as he wanted to make Tara was good. The Tattoo was still fresh and her back was still little sore, even though Happy just did the tattoo half an hour ago. Having Tara wearing his crow means everything to him. Before Tara came into his life, Jax had his share of different women coming in and out of his life. Some stayed for maybe a few months but that was it. Most of them were just one nighters. Hook ups. But none of them captured his heart or pulled him in the way Tara has. Not even his Ex wife. With Tara wearing his crow means she belongs to him as much as he belongs to her and other men, including his brothers are to keep their hands off of her.

" Jax, I am little sore. But I will be fine." Tara reaches up and places both hands against his face as she pulled his face down and kisses him deeply and passionately with so much desire and so much love." Now, would you please make love to me, before Abel wakes up." Tara whispered against his lips as she smirks slightly.


End file.
